Phantom Sitri
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Danny has a bigger secret then being a half ghost. What if you knew his other half was not human? He is in fact a half Devil. How will this affect everything when he is the son of one of the most important devils of the Underworld? rating M because this is DxD duh. Danny X harem
1. Chapter 1

Happy holidays everyone and to those fans in the US a happy Thanksgiving. Man I am stuff, two dinners for family can really be hard to do. Anyways funny enough today is my birthday as well and figured if I am going to do something I should make something new. Now this is an idea wolf and I made a bit ago after I started the Teaser story and thought we got too into it to have it as a simple teaser. No fooling, we already have three chapters of this. But before I bore you with details I will simply bore you with my art of storytelling. (No, no I hope no one gets bored) so this came from a crazy idea and hope it works out for everyone.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Danny Phantom nor from High school DxD. The same can be said for Wolfpackersson09, though I am sure he would not mind owning DxD.

Phantom Sitri

It was a normal afternoon in Amity Park as a group of teenagers walked one of the sidewalks. One boy, a black hair slightly pale skin boy with blue eyes, glanced at his female friend, "Are you still upset about that?"

The girl huff. She was a girl with also pale skin and dark hair but had dark makeup and work black and purple clothes. The Goth girl, Sam, glared at her friend. "I just do not understand your decision Danny. I feel you wasted perfectly good pawns and on those two. And why didn't you tell us you have been doing request for them?"

Danny sighed, "Because I thought it didn't matter who I do request for. They asked for me pacifically so I had no reason to say anything about it. Besides it was request that helped me out in the end and it worked out. I got the contracts, and two more members. I think all in all it was a good deal."

The last boy, an African American teen with a red cap, grinned "I'll say. You surprised me when you got Desiree to join us but those two. I approve one hundred percent."

Sam turned her glare to the other boy, "Tucker this is serious. Those two are pointless to have join our group. They are shallow, completely useless and above all else just using this as a means to get at Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Sam you are being bias on this base on your own opinion. Now I did several contracts with them so I gotten to know them better. I already talked it over with Jazz before I made the offer and I explained the details to them. The choice was clearly theirs and they will work hard towards their own goals."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him, "And just what are their goals?"

Danny did not answer as he got closer to his house, "Look we'll talk about this later. I let you guys know more tomorrow."

Sam did not look happy while Tucker nodded, "Alright. Still great job Danny."

Danny waved as his friend kept walked before he entered his house. Inside he found a scene he did not expect, "Awwee! Look how he cute he was here. He looked so adorable!"

Danny found two ladies on the couch looking at several picture books. One was a middle age woman in a blue jumpsuit with her hood and goggles down. The second looked like a teenager but hard very large breast dressed like a magic girl from one of those shows. He had a good idea what the two ladies were looking at. "And here is him and Sona-tan were taking a nap together. I knew they would get along so well and I was right. They are just as cute now as they were then."

Danny groaned, "Mom please. Don't go one about that."

That was when the teen pretty much went from the couch and glomped the teenage boy in a great big hug.

"Danny-tan! I was just stopping by, checking in on you, and talking with Maddie-tan about the past, such as when your dad, whom I'm just friends with, and I met."

"I remember that time Serafall, and I still think you rushed it." Maddie Fenton, the middle-aged woman, said as she talked as she started to stroll down memory lane.

 _Flashback_

Maddie and Jack were sitting on the couch in the living room after putting Jasmine to sleep. If one looked close enough, they could see the stains on her face from tears.

"I don't know how Maddie, but we'll find a way!" Jack Fenton, a man with a large build and black hair said as he tried to comfort his wife. Tried being the key word, as it wasn't working.

"Jack, we've tried everything known in modern medicine, and nothing's worked out. I don't know what to do." Maddie almost started to tear up. There was an accident down in the lab, they didn't know what happened, and things just happened so fast that they didn't have time to process what was going on. It wasn't long that they found out that Maddie Fenton had lost her fertility. They were lucky enough to have Jasmine Fenton before the accident, but they also wanted a son as well.

"Maddie, I'd do anything to make sure you're happy, even if I have to sell my soul to the devil to do it! Whatever it takes I'll make sure we have another kid!" Jack said with bold confidence, and that's when a flier he received at some point, thinking it had something to do with ghosts, started glowing. The two were stunned as a large magic circle appeared on the floor, and from that circle came an attractive busty girl with twin pigtails appeared from it with a magic wand and magical girl outfit.

"Magical Girl Levia-tan is ready to solve your problems!" The girl cried out as the Fenton's were stunned at what happened.

 _End Flashback_

"Yeah, I did misinterpret what you wanted, and pregnancy was a pain. But I'd do it all again to have my little Dan-tan!" Serafall said, hugging Danny again as he really wanted the embarrassment to stop.

"Mom please," Danny moaned as the younger looking girl actually lifted him up from the hug and nuzzled his chest, not taking notice of Danny's embarrassment.

Sona just grinned as she got stars in her eyes. "Ahh, Danny-tan! I know you want to hear the best day of my life. You want to hear how you came into the family. How you meet Sona-tan and everyone."

Danny paled hearing this, "Oh please no. Don't make me say the G word! I will do it!"

"What's this?" Jack asked peeking into the room, "Are we talking about Danny being born? Oh I love that story. Tell it again."

Danny groaned loudly as he was dragged over to the couch by Serafall with one arm still around him. An older teenager walked in, "What's are you guys being all excited about now?"

Serafall beamed at the girl, "Oh Jazzy-tan, we are talking about how Danny-tan came as part of the family."

"Kill me now," Danny muttered, before he took a deep breath in order to say something else that would at least distract Serafall enough however Jazz figured out his plan and glared at him. "Say the G word and I will hurt you more than the headache you will get from it."

Danny closed his mouth as waited as his mother started to go through the tale she has told many times before.

(Flashback)

In the underworld hospital a large group of people were waiting. There was Maddie and Jack waiting, sitting next to a tall hand with blood red hair, waiting practically as he idled his thumbs. Near them was two other adults, both having features similar to Serafall. Speaking of Serafall, she was in the next room as they can hear faint sounds of screams and other sounds. It has been over nine months since Serafall meet the Fenton's and through her crazy decisions and actions became pregnant with Jack's child. The adults were Serafall's parents and her friend and co-worker Sirzech. Two smaller children were sitting at a smaller table looking at the books there. This was a younger Jazz and the younger sister of Serafall, Sona.

"It's been a while, maybe I should."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Serafall is...more likely to freeze you then accept any help at the moment." The man with blood red hair, Sirzech of the Gremory clan and current Lucifer said as Jack was going to go in and check on them. He was the father and it was strange to be in a hospital in the Underworld. It was surreal to him that he was in the closest point to Hell he'll ever get in life, if he decided to turn evil, and all so he can see his own son...that and the fact that Maddie had to occasionally cover Jazz's eyes were something as well.

"GAHH! GET THIS *%ING KID OUT OF ME ALREADY! AND THE NEXT PERSON TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I'M GONNA FREEZE THEIR $# (ING ASS BEFORE RIPPING OUT THEIR ^# !ING ENTRAILS!" That was what got, and that's when they learned that she could have a potty-mouth. Maddie almost considered praying...but that was a bad idea in a room full of Devils and one of them pregnant with her stepson.

"I think I was like that when Serafall was born." Lady Sitri commented idly and getting everyone's attention, "Of course, if she's like me then the second one will be calmer."

"Mommy, is neechan okay?" Sona Sitri asked, and was very intelligent for her age. A lot like Jazz who was also reading a book, with her mother covering her ears to prevent her from learning any bad words.

"Yes, Serafall is alright, she's just having some trouble getting her son into the world." Lady Sitri said as another pained but angry scream came, and a shriek of fright as they could almost hear someone crossing her. It wasn't long before the yelling stop.

"Mr. Fenton, Lady Leviathan asks for your presence." One of the Devil doctors came, and had nothing but contempt for the man. It was obvious in his tone that he was unwelcome in the Underworld for being Human, but Jack didn't care. He went in and heard the crying of a child, and saw Serafall looking tired. Yet, she had a strong air of happiness and a glow that could almost be described as angelic as she held their son.

(Flashback End)

"And that's when you were born Danny-tan. I let Jack name you, but I made sure that you kept the Sitri name." Serafall finished as Jasmine now regretted a bit of not letting Danny say the G-word, more embarrassed by the fact that Serafall could swear like that.

Danny mange to get out of his mother grip and cracked his back, "Man you got quite the grip."

Serafall just beamed, "I hold nothing back when I got to show how much I love my Danny-tan. But don't worry I do the same for Sona-tan as well."

Jazz smirked, "I'm sure she enjoys them very much."

Danny rolled his eyes. He knew his aunt wasn't a big fan of how her sister acts pretty much like a child. She really dislike her childish nature and wish she was more mature. Jazz was similar to Sona in personality which made the two of them have a bit of respect for another though that did have then but heads in a rivalry before. Serafall just beamed at Jazz, "Don't feel left out Jazzy-tan, I have more than enough super hugs for everyone!"

Jazz lost her smirk and looked nervous, "Oh don't worry about me. Danny and Sona are the ones that love your hugs the most."

Serafall nodded "That's true both Danny-tan and Sona-tan love my attention. Everyone in your group of friends love my attention."

'Sure they do' Both Danny and Jazz thought as they pictured their group of friends.

(Flashback)

Danny and Jazz walked next to Sona as they headed down the hall to another of their friend's room. They were in the underworld at the Gremory mansion where the friend Rias lived. Danny and Jazz been to a few places in the underworld with Serafall but it was mostly Serafall's home where Sona lived. Jazz maybe have been the only pure human and none devil of the group but she found the place interesting enough. They have meet and played with Rias before but this would be the first time being at her home. "So what is Rias so excited about?" Danny asked his aunt. She may be three years older than him but he felt he had a decent relationship with Sona. He knew she was way smarter than him and Sona can be at time bossy but they both had respect for each other when their mother/sister was over hyper and overly attended of them.

Sona pushed up her glasses before she said, "Apparently Rias has found something from the human world that caught her whole attention. Some sort of entertainment in a country known as Japan."

Jazz tried to figure out what it could be before they found rias room and it shocked them.

There were anime figures of all sorts and anime boxes, with all kinds of shows. Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective, Vampire Princess Miyu, Outlaw Star, and Magic Knight RayEarth were just a relatively small amount of the fairly large amount of anime as well. Not only anime, but tokusatsu, special effects, shows as well, mainly Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series.

"Danny, Sona, Jazz! I really wanted to show my new stuff to you two!" The red-headed devil said as the rest gained sweat drops.

"So, this is what you wanted to show us." Jazz said as she took a hold of Magic Knight RayEarth box set. Sona was also wondering what Anime was, but she took notice of a few others.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just the anime that I wanted to show you guys. We have a new friend, and we can watch anime together! You can come out now." Rias said as a young girl around Rias' age, as she and Sona were three years ahead of Danny.

"Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno-san, Rias' Queen. It's nice to meet you." She had long black hair and amethyst eyes and was cute for her age.

(Flashback End)

Of course, that wasn't the only new friend that they met that was a Devil, but that was a different story altogether.

"Speaking of Sona, how is she doing?" Jazz asked "Isn't she attending one of the most prestige Academies in Japan. They have everything from middle school to college."

Serafall nodded, "She did indeed. She is also the president of the student council at Kouh academy." She pouts here, "I still think Danny-tan and the others should attend."

"Now Serafall I understand you wish for Danny to go there," Maddie said calmly having been on this subject before, "and it is a prestige academy but Danny and Jazz are just not ready to go there. The culture difference will be difficult as well as the language of the country."

Serafall pouts at Maddie "But as devils they can understand and speak any language so they would be fine."

"But what about written ones?" Maddie asked already knowing the answer, "both would be unable to write for notes or even read the textbook or complete any of the assignments. They are studying so they would not have trouble but I can't let them go until I am sure they cannot only keep up but stay at a level to pass the classes."

"But it will be good to them!" Serafall argued childishly "And Danny-tan can also get more members for his peerage."

Danny and Jazz shared a smile here, remembering the when Danny got his evil pieces set and how he got his first person to become a member of his peerage.

(Flashback)

Ten year old Danny walked next to his mother as they went through the dimly lit lab. Due to his devil eyes the dark was not a problem to see anything. He glanced from different looking machines and wonder what they do. They reminded him of the machines his parents (aka Maddie and Jack) had in their lab. As they got closer to a light near a workstation where a man in a white lab coat could be seen with his back to him hunch over working on something. Serafall took a deep breath and shouted "Ajuka!"

The man scream in freight and jumped before he turned and glared at a happy looking Serafall, "Serafall…I recognize that screech anywhere. Only you have a higher pitch scream then Sirzech." He blinked noticing Danny, "Who's the kid?"

Serafall pushed out her large bouncing chest and said, "This is my wonderful son Danny-tan. Danny-tan this is Ajuka."

Danny looked up as the devil as he stood up from his seat. The devil was tall and fair skin with green hair that he had slightly slicked back. Ajuka blinked before he looked at Serafall, "Wait you have a kid? You mean Sirzech wasn't lying to get my attention or being stupid?"

Serafall pouts while Danny looked confused. He meet Sirzech before and while his first thoughts was that fact he was a clown, he thought his co-workers would not make fun of him behind his back. "No why would Sirzech lie about this!?"

Ajuka shrugged, "It would be something he might do just to get me to talk to him. So both of you have a kid now. Color me surprise."

Serafall had a slightly smug look on her face, "Jealous?"

Ajuka scoffed, "Never. Kid are too much of a hassle and would take me away from my research." he cracked his neck before he asked, "So why did you bring him anyways?"

Serafall then looked like she was thinking for a bit. Ajuka then had to speak up, "Don't tell me you forgot why you came here?"

"No, part of it was just to introduce Danny-tan, but the main reason is I think he's ready to start working on a peerage of his own, so we came here for a set of Evil Pieces of his very own." Serafall mentioned as Danny was still nervous. Ajuka Beelzebub was a Satan like his mother, and that meant he was powerful. Ajuka just sighed as he looked at her.

"I think I have a set ready to go. Hmm, he's not a full Devil is he?" He asked as Danny decided to shy behind his mother as Serafall kept him close.

"His father is Human, but he's no different than any other Devil. He's already pretty smart for his age, and his father's side of the family are already occult experts and genius' themselves. He's already started practicing magic. Why?" Ajuka sighed and sweat dropped at Serafall's explanation. He at least made a motion with his hand to suggest following him as they left.

"You know a lot of the old guys aren't going to like this? It's inconceivable to them to even have a kid with a human, let alone give him a peerage. They're going to make a big stink about it." If there's one thing Ajuka hated it was politics. He had nothing against children, since they were valuable in the Devil Society because of how difficult it was to conceive them through two pureblood devils, but politics he hated with every fiber of his being. It caused a greater loss to research time then kids, and that's something he didn't like.

"They can bitch and moan all they want. Danny-tan's still a member of the Sitri house, and my son. If they don't like it, they can take it up with the complaint department. AKA my magic wand!" Serafall commented as they finished walking. Danny saw a set of chess pieces on a board, and Ajuka took one in his hand.

"I guess there's no stopping you Serafall." He then turned to Danny and held the piece out, "Do you know what this is?"

"A chess piece?" Danny answered as he looked at the piece in Ajuka's hand.

"It's more than a Chess Piece, it's an Evil Piece. With this, you can turn a Human into a Devil, or a living supernatural being into a Devil Hybrid. Since you're born as Leviathan's son, you are being allowed the privilege to people into Devils to serve you. Each piece has a value, and with this King piece, the others will respond to you. Do you understand?" Ajuka explained and asked. Danny didn't quite understand all of it, but he nodded, understanding that he could turn people into Devils. The King Piece flew into Danny, and thus marked him the owner of a peerage.

(Flashback End)

It wasn't that long after getting his set of Evil Pieces, that he made his older half-sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton into his queen.

It was actually an interesting story behind it. Jazz learned a lot of devil customs and lifestyle mostly from Serafall, Sona and Rias. She knew would be a point she would have to stop learning and move away from everything she had learn and leave Danny alone to learn by himself. However when she learned of the evil pieces and how they work she had a plan. When Danny got his pieces she helped him know what they piece can give what and what they can do. It wasn't long afterwards did Danny use his queen piece to turn Jazz into a devil. At least they manage to let their parents in on it instead of behind their backs. Jazz was the main one convincing them as well as letting them know this was mostly her idea.

It was only a few years later did Danny tell Sam and Tucker the truth after being best friends with them for years. His offer to make them also devils did not take much convincing and they also joined his peerage. Though Sam did admit she wanted to be the queen. Jazz teased her about that for a few weeks. Danny stretched a bit before he headed up the stairs knowing that his mother would talk to him later before she leaves.

(Scene change)

Danny sat on the roof of his home looking up at the full moon. Even if the moon lite up the sky his devil eyes made the night sky as clear as day. He hear someone land behind him and he turned to see his mother standing behind him looking at him with a slight frown on her face. Danny frown as it was just an odd sight to see her like this. "So I know you want to ask so…"

"Why does your magic feel different," she asked, "it is different than before. Stronger and yet colder, different than a half human half devil."

Danny sighed, "I didn't want to let Mom and dad know just yet. It was sort of an accident anyways but only my friends and peerage knows so far."

Serafall walked up before she sat down next to Danny with her legs over the roof edge. "Show me."

Danny stood up and suddenly a bright ring of light form around him. It spilt into two rings and traveled up and down his body. When the vanished Danny looked different. Danny's skin was now paler then before and his black hair was not snow white. His blue eyes were now green and he wore a black jump suit with white gloves and boots. Danny showed his devil wings and Serafall saw they were also white instead of black.

* * *

And done. Who would have thought of Danny being the son of Serafall? Crazy right? Well tell us what you think and be ready for when the next chapter comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter and more of the origins of Danny and his ghost powers to his mother's reaction and amusement at times. This will be the last of the flashback/memory chapters so the next chapter will be an actual story/point to the plot. So without further ado let us see what other secrets Danny has to share with Serafall.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Danny Phantom nor from High school DxD. The same can be said for Wolfpackersson09, though I am sure he would not mind owning DxD.

Phantom Sitri

Serafall looked at the magical aura her son was emitting, and it was that of a Devil-Ghost Hybrid. She was in awe of his form, the pure white made him seem like he wasn't a devil, and the fact he actually did a transformation made her start to think up of different ideas for her son for either her own TV show or for her son to gain his own show. She was sure she can make a great show showing off his ability and get the attention she feels he deserves. But first she had to focus on something else at the moment besides fan-girling over her son's form and transformation.

"How did this happen?" Serafall asked her son as he then de-morphed back into his Devil form, which his natural form.

"It started a few months ago." Danny started as Serafall was probably the more accepting parent at this point in time.

(Flashback)

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out in the Fenton-works lab.

"This is the newest invention: The Fenton Portal." Jack explained as the group were just watching.

"So, what's it supposed to do?" Tucker asked as he and Sam were still newly reincarnated Devils in Danny's peerage. Tucker joined if only to see if he can get a girlfriend, or better yet get a harem.

"It's supposed to connect our world with the Ghost World, or as we call it the Ghost Zone. Maybe with some alterations, we can even travel to the Underworld freely." Maddie answered as they were finishing the Fenton Portal as best as they could.

"Ghosts, they're so mainstream like vampires and zombies now. Devils are the new black for goths." Sam commented as she looked at them working on the fine-tuning portions. She joined the peerage because Devils were Goth, and she was Goth. So it only made sense that she would become a devil in her opinion when asked, she jumped for it. It also helped that the fringe benefits were longer lifespan and magical abilities.

Jack had a big grin on his face as he held two power coils, ready to be connected and bring power to the portal. "Ready everyone?" he got shrugs from the teens and a nod from Maddie. "Banzai!" he cried as he connected the coils.

There was a spark but other than that nothing happens. Jack blinked and checked the coil but it was firmly and fully connected. Maddie checked the calculations and other specs, "I just don't understand it. We have everything seemingly correct. It should have at least blown up if we got it wrong."

"Wait blow up?" Tucker asked "I just became a devil. I can't let myself be blown up before I can even get a girlfriend or two."

Danny rolled his eyes "Relax Tucker, I doubt we would be hurt that badly."

Jack slumped slightly, "And when we thought we were on to something."

Maddie smiled at jack as she rubbed his back, "It's okay Jack. I'm sure once we go over everything we will be able to get this portal working in no time." Seeing his disgruntle and sad look she added, "Would some fudge make it better?"

"Yes," Jack moaned softly before he was led away by his wife.

Sam watched them leave before she said, "Well that's just sad."

"You get used to it," both Danny and Jazz said at the same time.

"If you say so," Tucker said before he stepped up and looked at the portal, "Shame you folks couldn't get this working. It seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, they really had their hopes up with this," Danny said before he frowns, "I just wish I could do something to help. I hate seeing them like this."

Sam then got an idea, "Hey Danny, why don't you go inside?"

"What?" Danny asked stunned and he was not the only one.

"Hey it can't hurt" Sam pointed out. "Hell you might be able to solve the problem."

"Danny you can't be serious?" Jazz asked before she saw the look on her brother's face before she sighed, "At least put a hazmat suit on."

Danny agreed and put on a suit his size. It was white with black gloves and boots. As he zipped it up there was a picture of Jack's grinning face on the chest. Tucker chuckled, "Oh god, you can't be-Ahhh!" Tucker suddenly grabbed his head as a headache suddenly formed.

"Hey watch the G-word," Danny cried feeling a smaller headache just being near Tucker when he said that, "The Big Man really doesn't like a devil saying his name."

"At least give a guy a warning," Tucker moaned rubbing his head.

Jazz rolled her eyes before she ripped Jack's face off the suit, "I thought I already told that man his face does not need to be one everything single thing. It is bad enough he has the word Fenton on everything."

Danny shrugged before he started to walk into the portal. The metal walls gave it a dark shadow as he walked to the small space. His devil eyes could see perfectly thought even that did not prepare him for what came next. His hand traveled alone the wall and accidently hit a button. The button in question was actually a small switch labeled 'On'. There was a great flash of green that blinded Danny before he screamed in pain.

(Flashback End)

Serafall looked at Danny for a few moments, blinked once or twice, and then laughed for a little while, "And I'm the childish one!? How can Jack be smart enough to build a dimensional portal, but silly enough to put the on/off switch on the inside!"

"Yeah, real silly." Danny said as his mother calmed down a bit and caught her breath a bit, "For the first month I wound up feeling more out of place than normal because of the ghost powers. I went from geek to freak in school."

"Hey, you're not a freak. You're my son, and that means a lot more then something stupid like being part ghost. Besides, you're a good looking young man. Probably have a girlfriend or two by now."

Danny just rolled his eyes at that comment from his mother, but he smiled knowing at least one of his parents has his back. "Well, I don't have a girlfriend, but I did get a date to a dance one time." Danny commented, and suddenly felt like he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Ooh, tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I want to hear all about Danny-tan's date!"

"Well, I guess it started after meeting a dragon ghost when my dad had to use the bathroom with the Fenton Line." Danny started as he started to remember what happened during the time of the dance.

(Flashback)

Danny glanced down at the Fenton Line as it started pulling like something was on the other end. He eyed drew to the portal, a swirling green vortex of eco-plasma, as a very large scaly clawed hand came out of the portal followed by another. A head came next before a large light blue scale ghost dragon appeared. The Fenton line was in its teeth before the dragon growled before it spoke in a loud voice, "I want to go!"

"Sorry bub!" Danny cried as he transformed, "My dad's using it. Wait your turn."

The dragon roared as it spread its wings, barely fitting in the lab, "I want to go! I have to go!"

Danny flew at the dragon but was knocked away as the dragon swiped at him. Danny corrected himself in the air before he unleashed his wings to give him more speed and control. Danny flew around the dragon as it growled and tried to hit him. Danny saw it was taking a deep breath and could only imagine what it had plan _'it's a dragon so it breaths fire duh!'_ but shot at it at top speed. Danny hit the bottom jaw of the dragon and made its head jerk. Danny did not notice a golden necklace flew off the dragon's neck and landed in his open backpack. Danny hover over head as the dragon fell to the floor. Then to his shock the dragon glowed before it shrunk down and became a ghost of a young woman. She got up and Danny saw she wore an old dress like in the middle ages. She sniffed and then started to cry, "I just wanted to go to the prince's costume ball…but my mummy won't let me!" and with that she flew back into the portal crying her eyes out.

(Flashback)

"Ahh," Serafall moaned sadly "Why is her mother being so mean?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "yeah I wasn't actually thinking about that. Anyways the next day I went to try and ask the most popular girl in school to the dance. It took a few tries to talk to her, seeing as my powers kept making me lose my pants," this last part he whispered to himself "I final manage to ask her."

(Flashback)

Paulina looked at Danny as he fumbled with his bag as he tried to talk to her. It was then did she notice a golden necklace on the ground at her feet. "Oh my gosh!" she cried as she picked it up, "This is beautiful!"

"Huh?" Danny asked before he saw the necklace and it was the first time he saw it. As she put it on he saw his chance to score, "I mean, I picked it out for you! Just in case you said yes…to going with me to the dance?"

Paulina giggled as she admired the necklace, "Well this is one heck of a present to impress me, and you are kinda cute." She smiled and added with a teasing tone, "And great taste in underwear. I accept."

"Really?" Danny asked stunned before he recovered, "I mean that's great. So I will pick you up Friday then?"

Paulina nodded and started to walk off, Danny noticing a sway to her hips. Danny grinned before he blinked, "Wait, I can't give her that. I don't even know where that came from. It could be Jazz's or one of my mom's?"

He then noticed that Paulina paused near the corner and waved at him. He waved back with a grin "Who cares cause she said Yes!" he cheered with his hands up high. It was then did his pants dropped for the second time that day and this time didn't actually involve his ghost powers.

(Flashback break)

"Ahh, you got a date with the most popular girl in school. Now I'm split between saying way to go, or checking this girl out and freezing her if I don't like her."

Danny sweat dropped at that notion from his mother. If there was one thing he knew, it was that she can be overprotective. "Please don't. She's part of my Peerage now, and the Dance didn't end that well." Danny said as Serafall looked at him. "The necklace had the power to turn anyone wearing it into a dragon when mad. It got on Paulina, then it somehow got into Sam's possession, and we're going to skip ahead." Danny decided to comment and end the story there.

There wasn't much besides him dancing with Sam, or that Jazz and Sam were against his decision to ask Paulina because she was shallow. "Oh, well I guess we can. Didn't Jack have a class reunion or something?"

"That didn't go as expected. Since there's a ghost/human hybrid that's been trying to get rid of my dad and make googly eyes at Maddie." Danny said, and then wished he didn't, as now he had to tell of something else.

(Flashback)

Danny was stunned, he was trapped inside a large metal cube where he is unable to use his ghost powers and also giving him a hard time getting control of his devil powers. But it was the man standing before him that shocked him the most. It was a fairly tall man with silver hair wearing a fancy suit. It was the man whose home they were not only staying in but also where the reunion was being held, Vlad Masters. "I don't understand," Danny muttered.

"Of course you don't," Vlad said "You're what? 14?"

"What is all of this? Why are those ghost here?" Danny asked hoping for some answers. He was talking about the vulture ghost he met a few days ago and seem to be after his dad. And even in the lab he fought two ghost like octopuses he fought many months ago.

"Well you see it is quite simple," Vlad said amused, "I sent those ghost as a way to test your father. When they were defeat I was surprised but not as much as when I found out this; the second half ghost he had created."

"Wait second?" Danny asked surprised at the claim.

Vlad then took a pose as a black ring appear around him and split up not unlike Danny's own ring. Vlad transform into a ghost with pale skin black hair and had the look of a vampire with his own white suit and cape included. This was the ghost Danny had fought last night and was soundly defeated.

(Flashback ends)

"What!?" Serafall cried out.

Danny winced as he probably shouldn't have said that last part, "Yeah when I found out there were ghost there I also found Vlad in his ghost form. I fought him but he had over twenty years more experience with his ghost powers. I was taken by surprise. But he said he got his powers when the experiment with mom and dad's first ghost portal went wrong and he got eco-acne. He wanted revenge against dad but also marry mom for himself. He planned on overshadowing or possessing dad and making him trash the reunion and making mom leave him. I manage to finally put Vlad into a corner without mom and dad knowing."

(Flashback)

Danny, now overshadowing his father, helped set his mother down as he used his father to catch his mother. "Uhh, Maddie I'll take care of this spook, you make sure everyone else is save."

Danny now turned to Vlad who was rubbing his head and getting up from the blow he took from the RV weapons. He saw Jack grabbing him but then noticed the eyes. "Ah Daniel you manage to overshadow your father. Very nice."

"Listen Vlad," Danny said lowly so only Vlad could hear him, "I purpose that we call a truce."

"You're joking," Vlad said bemused

"No I'm not," Danny said "If you don't I will expose you to everyone."

"Now you're bluffing," Vlad grinned, "In doing so you will be force to expose yourself as well."

"A risk I am willing to take," Danny admitted, "Mom and dad will accept me for who I am but what will Maddie think of you?"

Vlad lost his smirk and slumped slightly not expecting nor wanting this. Danny went on as he set Vlad down and the man kept his slumped pose, "You will be miserable and alone for the rest of your life. Unless you call a truce."

Vlad thought it over and saw he had no choice for now, "using your opponent's weakness against them. Perhaps I am teaching you something after all. Very well."

He shot into the air as Danny flew out of his father but stayed invisible. Maddie and a few others came up as Vlad shouted dramatically, "Jack Fenton! You have best me! But I shall have my revenge soon enough!" he then glanced at the invisible Danny and said so only he can hear him, "and then you will join me. You and your mother."

Vlad then gave a wail before he vanished being the drama queen he was.

(Flashback end)

"Why didn't you use magic to beat him? You could have frozen him no problem." Serafall commented as Danny then had a 'duh' moment and face palmed himself.

"Why didn't I think of that? At least it's better than the time I got my familiar." Danny then noticed his mother's face and she was going to get another story, "Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut. Do I really need to say it?"

"Yes. Yes, you do. Especially since you didn't mention having a familiar before today. I want to see Danny-tan's familiar!"

Danny sighed before making a magic circle with the crest of the Sitri family appear, and from that circle came an adorable little dog.

"Say hello to Cujo." Danny said as the dog was definitely not a normal dog, but a ghost dog.  
 **  
**"Ahh, he's such a cute little guy. Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Now I have to know how you met him! Ghost Dogs aren't usually in the Familiar Forest." Serafall managed to gain the dog's trust, especially since she smelled similar to Danny and was rubbing his belly.

"I think this might've been a little after that run in with Vlad." Danny started as he started remembering about not just Cujo, but a potential knight as well, if he could ever convince her to join.

(Flashback)

Danny was not sure what to think when he saw the small puppy like ghost. However, that changed when it growled looking off into the distance and then the puppy changed in size to that of a giant adult Pitbull bull-dog like mix. It towered over Danny and Danny himself wasn't sure if the dog was bigger than a truck or not. Then without warning the dog went off running, not towards Danny but downtown. Danny knew he could not allow the dog to run off so he flew off after it.

He manages to catch up to the dog and grab his collar. However, the dog did not slow down at all and Danny was now along for the ride. "Whoaaaa!" Danny cried as he held on tight to the collar, "Sit boy! Heel! Slow Down!"

But the dog did not listen as he turned a few corner, scaring sever of the people on the streets. Danny was lucky that they did not cause any accidents yet. The dog made a final turn and made his way to a large factory. Danny recognize it being as the main factory in town and he did not want to know what the dog was planning, "Heeeeel!"

The dog didn't stop as it phased through the door. Danny caught a glimpse at several people they pass before several alarms going off. Large steel doors closed to block their paths but the ghost went through them easily. Lasers and other defenses came alive and shot at them but again the ghost avoide3d them with ease. They made it to a large lab and the dog went crazy trashing the place. Danny flew around trying to get the dog under control. He finally flew back and gained some speed before he flew at the dog and caught it around the middle by surprise. The dog flew with Danny as they phased through a wall and out of the plant. Danny finally manage to get the dog down in the back before it transformed back into a puppy. The dog barked twice and jumped at Danny. Danny laughed as it licked his face, "down boy." He held the bog up and saw a tag on the collar. "Cujo huh? Well better send you back."

Danny held Cujo before he took off for home. Once inside he went into the lab and before the open Ghost portal, "Alright buddy," Danny said holding the dog up, "In you go."

Danny tossed Cujo into the ghost portal and closed the door. Danny left after that and did not noticed that Cujo did the impossible and phased through the seal doors of the portal before he ran out of sight.

(Flashback)

"So he managed to get out of the portal after you put him in?" Serafall asked as the cute version of Cujo was enjoying the attention from the female who smells like his current master.

"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly a good timing for him, since he did wreck someone else's life." Danny said as he then remembered when Tucker was trying to flirt with Valerie Gray.

(Flashback)

Sam, Danny, Jazz, and Danny were walking around as they noticed something was up at Valerie's house. It looked like she was moving, but that was probably because Axion Labs laid off her father for an incident with a ghost.

"Okay, I feel kind of bad that this is happening, even if she was kind of a jerk." Danny said as he didn't like the fact that her dad got fired for something that mundane security wasn't prepared for.

"But this does put her on even level, and this means I have a shot at a girl!" Tucker said, and while the guy wasn't a bad person. He was a bit of an opportunist; consider he'd been in trouble for loitering near the girl's locker room.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sam said, "Even if she is no longer an A-lister people don't change."

"You said the same for Desiree," Jazz pointed out, "And she's doing just fine."

"A completely different situation," Sam stated with a huff, "It's not like Danny has a reason to make Valerie a devil."

"It wouldn't hurt," Tucker said before he started off towards Valerie.

Danny rolled his eyes as his friend walked off, "Relax guys this is different. With Desiree it was to help her out and it worked out better than expected."

Sam huffed as she crossed her arms. She did not approve of Danny's pawn piece though Jazz felt it was a good thing since it helps Desiree out and she was loyal for Danny as her little brother made sure she knew he was not going to abandon her or toss her away like she was in the past. Another reason Desiree was so loyal was the fact she had more control over her wishing ability though they are less likely to be turned on the wisher and her wish could not be used against her or anyone of Danny's peerage.

Danny saw that Tucker was being shot down when his ghost sense went off. Danny ran off for cover while he transformed. When he left Cujo in his giant form burst out of the ground, sending a dresser of Valerie's clothes into a puddle of water ruining some of them. Danny appeared to see the ghost dog sniffing around the yard. "You again?" Danny said stunned to see the dog, "how did you get out of the ghost zone?"

Cujo turned and growled at Danny but Danny just reached out and scratched under the dog's chin. Cujo starts panting and thumping his leg before he turned into his puppy form. Valerie just glared as she walked up to Danny, "I don't know what you are but get out of here. You and your stupid dog have ruin enough already."

Before Danny could reply Cujo started barking and bite Danny's leg. Danny cried out in both surprise and slight pain before he was dragged off again by Cujo but his tiny form this time. They rammed into several more of Valerie's things before they disappeared.

(Flashback ends)

"Ahh you are just a little trouble maker you," Serafall said as she nuzzled Cujo's cheek to her own while Cujo barked happily.

"Yeah he can be," Danny admitted. "Anyways he appeared a few more time and made a mess of things and made Valerie hate ghost even more. It took a while but I finally manage to find out he was looking for his lost squeaky toy he left behind when he died. After I found it he went back to the ghost zone on his own. I checked a few days later to see if he really was not coming back and found him alone." He looked at Cujo sadly, "I think he was the only one that stayed back when they rest of the guard dogs died so he was alone. I felt bad for the little guy so I decided to make him my familiar."

"And he is the perfect familiar for Danny-tan!" Serafall cried holding the cheerful pup into the air, "he is cute, he is special and he is super adorable! He will be the number one familiar in the underworld! Everyone will want one but it is only for Danny-tan!" Cujo barked happily not really knowing what was going on.

Danny smiled, since while he felt some things he couldn't really share with his dad and Maddie, he did feel that he could talk with his mother. She was still as childish as Jack, but she had never given him the impression that he needed to hide anything. But the moment was ruined when his ghost sense went off. A ghost that he was familiar with had appeared with him managing to move just in time before a net swooped by him.

"Skulker." Danny said looking at the robotic ghost hunter. The self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter was now flying overhead as he was ready to blast Danny out.

"Now, ghost child, I'm here to claim your hide!"

"Oh, did I hear that correctly? Could you repeat yourself?" Serafall said at Skulker's comment. Her cheerful voice was gone and she was serious. She held Cujo to her chest and gave off a slightly different aura visible around her.

That was when he noticed Cujo and Serafall before going over to Danny without any antagonism. "Why is Leviathan here?" Skulker asked not liking the aura that she was giving off. The growling dog was nothing to be too concerned about, but one of the four Satans that ruled the Underworld was something to be concerned about.

Danny rolled his eyes but replied all the same. "Um, that's my mom, and I recommend you run, like, now." Skulker took Danny's advice and ran off.

"Get back here so Magical Levia-tan can freeze you!" Serafall took off after him, ready to freeze the hunting ghost for attacking and threatening her precious son, since she was a big family-con woman.

"Heel Cujo! Wait mom!" Danny took off, but more to make sure his mother didn't do anything extreme to the ghost. Sure the guy was trying to kill him just for the prize, but he didn't want to risk bad relations with the ghost zone. Otherwise, it was just a normal day for Danny Sitri Fenton, the Sitri Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

Well the next chapter and many people are enjoying this story so far. Now this will be a fully features chapter and not an origin story nor flashbacks. My partner and I are working on the newest chapter after this as we speak and hope to have it ready soon for everyone.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Danny Phantom nor from High school DxD. The same can be said for Wolfpackersson09, though I am sure he would not mind owning DxD.

Phantom Sitri

Maddie sigh as she gazed on to framed photograph in her hands. She sat on the couch with her husband next to her playing with two action figures, one being oddly of himself and the other a formless ghost. The photo itself was of Maddie herself and a much younger Danny. They were outside with Danny laughing and Maddie hugging him. Even if she never was the one to carry him Maddie always made sure to spend time and bond with her son. She never tried to take time away from Serafall but when she was not here Maddie was always there. It always made her heart swell when he also calls her mom. He never called her step mom or just Serafall as his birth mom. To him both women were his mothers and she loved that about Danny. Though as he got older she knew it would be harder for Danny to bond with her as much as before. It did not mean she missed those times. "Danny and I use to be so close," she mused aloud.

Next to her Jack was still playing, "Aha!" he cried as he made his toy-self punch the toy ghost, "nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton." He saw his wife was looking down so he tried to cheer her up "Fenton jerky?" he asked offering her a piece in the toy's hand.

"Thanks," Maddie said softly taking the piece. She looked at the photo and smiled slightly "We use to share everything. Secrets, Bunsen burners, soda."

Jack sighed fondly, "Ah yes, nothing says bonding like backwash."

"He just shooting up so fast those special times seem to be slipping away." Maddie sighed before she hugged the photo, "I miss them."

"Maddie, they have to grow up sometimes," Jack said wisely…before he went back to his little play time with his action figures. "Curse you Jack Fenton! You will not defeat me this time!"

Maddie smiled at her husband knowing he was right this time. "Speaking of Danny, do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in the lab," Jack said as his action figure took a hit from the ghost, "He said he is introducing his new peerage members to the rest of the group." He then had his figure gasp and the ghost laughed, "Now I shall defeat the greatest ghost hunter! Not yet spook for I have backup this time!" Jack then pulled a different action figure out from behind him. A figure Maddie recognized. "Magic girl Levi-tan to the rescue!"

Maddie laughed as Jack now included their closest friend into his game.

(Scene change)

Danny sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Okay now that you two are here we can get this started. I can assume you know Sam and Tucker already. My rook and bishop respectably."

Sam herself was leaning on a desk with her arms crossed and glaring while Tucker winked and tried a pose, which both girls ignored. "We know them," Paulina muttered dully while Star didn't even look in Tucker's direction.

Danny knew that was as best he was going to get so he moved on. "This is my sister Jazz and she is the queen. Pretty much she is in charge when I'm not around."

Jazz waved politely and smiled. She was at least going to be civil to them before she truly passes any judgement on them. Paulina and Star were surprise to hear Jazz was his sister then they don't look alike. Danny then points to the last person in the room, "And this is Desiree, a pawn just like you guys."

This last person really got their attention. It was the oldest person of the group as a young beautiful woman. Her skin tone and hair showed she was Arabic descent wearing a white T-shirt that was tight across the large chest and skinny jeans that hugged her wide hips. All and all she was a very, very attractive lady. Star then spoke for the first time since she got here, "Okay those two I can understand," she points to Sam and Tucker, "And if that is your sister then that is understandable too." She points to Jazz before pointing to Desiree, "But her? I never seen her before so who is she?"

"We met through unusual circumstances." Desiree said as she rather not talk about herself to the new girls. One she already had a negative opinion, since the girl in question, Paulina, had wanted a wish to become more popular in becoming like an anime character that was 'kawaii' as some would say. Paulina, on the other hand, had a flash of light jealousy as she observed the Arabic Devil, her figure was flawless and attractive that men would probably do something extreme for her attention.

"It's true. I sort of helped her something that we don't need to discuss, and she became my pawn. But we should probably get some things out of the way first." Danny commented and rather get the whole 'orientation' out of the way.

"Yeah, such as the fact that Star and Paulina are the lowest on the totem pole here."

"That's kind of uncalled for Sam." Tucker said as she was still not thrilled that the two were still reincarnated into Devils. Star she was neutral towards, she was more of a follower that did whatever, but Paulina, she didn't like on a personal note. Not just because she had Danny's attention in the romantic sense, but more because she's likely just going to use her body to stick close to Danny.

"What do you mean by that?" Paulina was just confused since she was used to being on the upper-class scale because of her beauty and popularity. Danny sighed, knowing that this was going to upset her, but Jazz interrupted.

"The reason is because the one thing that Devil and Angel society have in common is the need to work. The difference is that we Devils work on a system where we can earn a higher position based on what we do." Jazz started the explanation as best as she thought would be understandable, "Every reincarnated Devil starts off in the Low Class and work their way up. The second tier is the Middle Class, then there's the High Class and Ultimate Class rankings. Once you reach High Class you can petition for a set of Evil Pieces and build your own peerage. Everyone here but Danny and myself are Low Class Devils. Danny is a High-Class, and I am a Mid-Class after being suggested and taking the Devil Promotion Exams."

"So how do we get a chance to take these exams and get a different rank?" Star asked seeing as that is something they should focus on at the moment.

"Devils get more power by fulfilling the desires of human," Danny said as he formed several fliers "these are used to summon use devils as you two found out. A devil goes to the person who summons them and grants their wish. This is what you two will be doing for now."

Paulina and Star look at the fliers before back at Danny, "how do we do that?" Paulina asked.

"What is they ask for something we can't do?" Star added.

"You two will start small," Danny informed them, "We won't make you guys do anything you can't or won't do until we find a kind of job you can do. Like Tucker handles everything with computers and technology. Sam is good at anything that deals with gardening and rebelling against parents and such as well as some other stuff. Jazz is good for tutoring, babysitting and several other jobs and people seem to like her."

Paulina glanced at Desiree before she asked, "What does she handle?"

Desiree smirked at them, "I have a special skill. I pretty much can handle any request within reason. I got these contracts easily."

"Desiree, no on like a gloater" Danny said calmly. He knew she was prideful being able to use her wishing powers for her contracts but he didn't want her to rub it in the faces of the new members.

Desiree stopped but kept a smug look at the girls. Paulina scowled not wanting this new girl from getting the best of her, "Just you wait, I will catch up easily and then you won't be the only one that can handle it."

Desiree raised a brow. She knew she can handle way more contracts then Paulina but she still wanted to get on the girl's nerves just like she was getting on her own. "Well even if you could catch up to me, I will always be in a higher position then you." She clicked her fingers and her outfit changed. She now wore a dazzling top that might as well be a bikini top and slightly puffy pants that were slightly see through with several beads and bracelets on her hips and wrist as well as her bare feet. All in all, she looked like an old fashion harem girl. As the two gapped at her she quickly moved so she was behind Danny and hugged him from behind with her arms draped over his shoulders "I really know what he likes."

Star and Paulina gapped at them while Danny sighed. He knew the woman was only teasing as she did this several times with him as well. Jazz rubbed her forehead while Tucker sighed envy of Danny right now. Sam growled and wanted to hit the devil girl right now.

(Scene change)

Jack was playing more of his game with his doll and the doll of Serafall defeating the ghost. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jack said getting up.

He opens the door to find a mailman with wild white hair and ghostly pale skin. He seem to miss the slightly glow the mailman gave nor the fact he didn't have any feet. The mailman held out a letter and Jack took it. "Thanks pal," Jack said before he dug for some change and gave it to the mailman's open hand. He didn't notice that the change slipped through the hand itself "Oh and try and get some sun, you're as pale as a ghost."

Jack shut the door as the ghost mailman moved away from the door, his job done. Jack looked and saw it was for his wife as he handed it to her, "Mail for you honey."

Maddie didn't know who would send her mail, but she decided to read it.

 _Dear Madeline Fenton,_

 _You and your son, should you have one, are invited to a Mother/Son Science Symposium in sunny Florida for the weekend, with all expenses (including meals and hotel) paid. Enjoy scientific ideas ranging from Parapsychology to advanced physics. We hope to see you and your son there,_

Sincerely the DALV group.

Maddie was happy when she read it, and for a good reason. Danny had been a bit more distant with her recently, and a bit more attached to his birth mother. She was never really jealous of this, as she could guess that Danny would only tell Serafall some things about his life that he didn't feel comfortable telling her, but she really did miss the bonding that she and Danny did. She decided to rush down to the lab, where Danny's Peerage was meeting.

(Scene Break)

"Danny, I've got some news for you!" Maddie called as Desiree immediately went back to the clothes she came in with, and quickly sat down with a semi-innocent expression on her face.

"Mom! We were just getting through the usual stuff with new Devils." Danny said, thankful that he didn't have to use the magic excuse for Desiree.

Star lead over and whispered to Jazz, "So I take it she knows?"

"The devil thing yes," Jazz informed them "The part of him also being half ghost, no. And he wants it to be kept that way."

Star frowned not sure what to think about that. Maddie however held out the invitation in her hand, "We've been invited to a Science Symposium in Florida."

Danny frowned, "Wow, mom that a surprise but ummm."

Maddie frowned, "Danny I know you are busy with your peerage but when was the last time we spend together, just the two of us? I am sure they can handle themselves without for one weekend."

Danny groaned knowing that his mother was not going to change her mind, "Jazz?" he asked.

Jazz sighed knowing what was about to happen, "I got this little brother. Go enjoy your time with mom."

Maddie pulled both her children into a hug before she rushed off with her son so they can pack. Paulina and Star looked after them wondering if they really were being handed off to the rest of the peerage. Jazz walked over and made sure they were paying attention, "Okay I will help explain more details of what you two will need to be doing and before he leaves I will make sure Danny get your two marked so you can use the family seal."

(Scene change)

Danny was all packed and waiting the next morning as his parents talked before their cab arrived. Jazz was looking the invite over, "Well you won't be missing much, just your newest member working on their first request. This is actually a nice way to relax a bit Danny. But the DALV Group? Never heard of them."

"No idea but they do sound boring," Danny muttered knowing he was not going to be enjoying this.

Jack held something out for his wife, "Now to make sure you're protected from any rouge ghost on the road sweetcakes, I made you this." He held out a large metal belt that looked high tech with a large lock on the front. "The Fenton Specter Defector. Guarantee to repeal and weaken any ghost that comes into contact with you."

Maddie was impress by the new gadget, "Ohh, thanks hun." She then gave him a kiss as their cab arrived. But before she walked out the door she gave one last reminder to her husband, "Oh and Jack; please try and not trash the house while I'm gone."

Jack looked disgruntle as he sighed, "Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you just can't let it go can you?"

(Scene change)

Danny was bored as he sat in his seat. The people that invited them went all out he will admit as they were traveling inside a private jet. But even flying in a private jet wasn't enough to really lift his mood, since not only he was getting his new members up to speed, but also training in his ghost powers and had planned to use the time before the Science Symposium was called up to train. Considering that Vlad could duplicate himself into four Vlad's while the most he could do was basically give himself an extra head...not really a useful thing unless it was a dodge. Maddie noticed the mood Danny was in and tried to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Danny. Soon we'll be in warm, sunny Florida enjoying science. You've always wanted to be an astronaut right?" Maddie mentioned one thing Danny liked was science fiction, considering that he had every Star Wars movie and sci-fi anime such as Outlaw Star, a gift from Rias.

"If you look out the window you can see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies, as well as myself jumping off the plane." That got their attention as they looked out and saw the pilot, who was using a remote PA to talk to them, jumping out of the plane. This prompted the two to rush to the pilot's cabin, as they were the only ones in the plane, and try to land the plane.

"Hang on Danny!" Maddie took controls, but the plane was being difficult and was not moving up with her taking the controls.

'I don't think we'll make it like this.' Danny knew that the plane was being unresponsive as the nose only lifted by the smallest amount, no matter how hard Maddie was pulling 'up' on the stick. He could try to teleport back to the lab, but it would take too long to make a seal that would transport Maddie along with himself. Good thing he had ghost powers...until he had to recoil from the Fenton Spector Deflector stopping him from making Maddie and himself intangible.

"We've gotta go mom!" Danny spoke as Maddie knew that they had to jump, and she let maternal instinct take over as she grabbed Danny and jumped out with the only parachute on her back.

"Uh, mom, you do remember that I can fly?" Danny asked as Maddie held on to him while landing. That's when she remembered that as a Devil, he had wings and could easily fly down to the forest.

"Sorry, but I just reacted as quickly as possible." Maddie replied, but both of them saw the pilot floating down with them.

"Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot, you had many possible choices, and choose poorly." The pilot then turned into the mailman ghost from before and flew off, leaving the two to land in the woods.

(Scene change)

"Mom, you know we don't have to do this," Danny said ten minutes later after they landed. The landing was easy but they had no idea where they really were. Maddie pulled a collapsible machete from her pouch and started to cut a trail for them to go through. "I mean I can just teleport us back home."

"Now Danny," Maddie said as she cut through several bushes, "I know this is not what we planned with sunny Florida, but we can still have our trip. I don't mind us ruffing it in the woods for a bit."

She cut through one very tall bush and paused at what she saw. Danny blinked as well as he saw a very large and fancy cabin, with hedges around the place and a stone driveway. Maddie recovered and smirked, "or we can stay at this fancy cabin."

"Maybe they will let us use a phone to at least let Dad and Jazz know. I'm still surprise you don't carry a cell phone with you."

Maddie chuckled good heartedly "honey you can't fight ghost with a cell phone."

As they stepped out of the bushes a golf cart pulled up and stopped before them. They were both surprise seeing that it was Vlad Masters as the driver. "Maddie and Daniel Fenton? Oh what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise. What brings you here?"

"Oh Vlad," Maddie sighed seeing her old friend and one-time co-worker, "You will not believe it."

"I can," Danny muttered though he was unheard, "you're up to something."

"Oh you think?" Vlad replied lowly to him as Maddie stepped up. "Well jump in," Vlad invited patting the seat, "I'll give you two a lift."

Maddie climb in next to Vlad while Danny took the one behind them. As they drove off Vlad smiled evilly and whispered to his wrist communicator, "They're here. Kill Jack."

"Did you say something?" Maddie asked.

Vlad looked nervous before he manages to recover, "I, ahh, I said flapjacks! Yes, yes I have flapjacks."

Maddie smiled while Danny narrowed his eyes. He figured Vlad had something planned while he was gone but he knew Jazz could handle anything thrown their way.

(Scene change)

Jazz walked into the living room to find her father there fiddling with a device. Taking notice of her Jack grinned "Hey Jazzy-pants, check out my newest invention. I call it the Jack-O-nine tails."

Jazz groaned, "Why must everything you or mom make have to have your name in it or the word Fenton on it? Besides I doubt you would want your name next to a nine-tails. People might get the wrong idea. Who knows what Serafall might do when she comes to visit and is in the mood?"

Jack froze thinking it over and wasn't sure what to think. Jazz ignored him as she got her purse "Anyways I'm going out for a bit. Want to relax before I have to work with Danny's newest pawns and their first request."

She opens the door and saw something unexpected. It was a large green fur ghost rabbit. Not a nice normal bunny or like a fake Easter bunny but a rabid growling beasty rabbit. It growled at her, and she gained a deadpan look, "two words; breath mint." Yeah her brother was rubbing off on her.

The ghost roared at it before Jazz simply lifted two finger on her hand before she made a slashing motion. The rabbit was caught by surprise when a blade of water formed and sliced the ghost in half down the middle.

"Dad, I'm getting the rest of the peerage, and be on the lookout for ghosts. We might have a home invasion." Jazz mentioned as Jack was ready for the fight, almost a little too happy at the mention of ghosts.

"Alright! Jack Fenton will show those creeps to lay off my house and my family!" Jack said, but Jazz left for the rest, she knew that at least Tucker could setup a barrier with his Firewall spell, which is actually more like a digital firewall then an actual wall of fire. But it would be better to give the new girls a first taste of the harder portions of being a devil, and the likely eventuality of putting down a Stray Devil, a concept that she didn't like herself.

(Scene Break)

Vlad was leading Danny and Maddie to his private study in the cottage, after giving them some personalized gift baskets. Danny was just sitting in a chair, getting creeped out by the number of animal pelts in there, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw the monograming on the robe spelling DALV. For a brief moment, Danny imagined himself and Vlad in their ghost forms with ghostly fire surrounding them before it went back to normal.

"Oh, Maddie, I will admit that it is a terrible misfortune that you went so far away from your destination, and that I am glad that your fortunes turned, with myself deciding to get in tune with nature out here in my little cottage." Vlad put on the Casanova a bit hard, but he thought it was worth it.

"Yeah, like an ironically well-planned coincidence." Danny commented, after his mother had explained what happened of course.

"That's an oxymoron Daniel." Vlad said as Maddie had turned her back a bit, for Danny to have his eyes glow green with his ghostly, devil magic abilities, trying to give him the evil eye. Vlad was not at all at threaten by the eyes but simply added, "Speaking of morons, how's your old man?"

"Still happily married to mom," Danny reminded him before he smirked, "And still doing her." While it is not a topic he talks to anyone with, he actually avoids anything with what his parents (Serafall included at times she visited) did behind closed doors, he knew it would get under Vlad's skin.

He was right as Vlad's eye twitched slightly before he shot two purple eye beams at Danny. Danny dodge the blast which brunt a hole in the chair but fell over the arms and onto the floor. Maddie turned to see Vlad had moved to behind her. "Maddie," Vlad said with a smile, "I'm so glad you're here. It gives me a chance to apologies for Jack's behavior at our college reunion."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Danny interrupts, "but wasn't dad possessed by some filthy, putrid, lonely, single ghost?"

Vlad smirked at Danny before he shot a small eco-beam from his finger and knocked Danny back. "Well, if he hadn't been so weak perhaps that would never have happen."

Maddie sighed, "Now Vlad, Jack may be a bumbler but he means well," she turned to look through some of the books on the self in the study.

"I know Maddie," Vlad said with an annoyed stare she could not see as he recalled several memories. "And I've forgiven him for many things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you" he muttered this part with a growl, "the backwash incident."

However, this time Maddie caught something, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa back up. What was that?"

Vlad blinked not expecting this, "causing the accident that ruined my life?" he replied trying to be slick.

"No after that," Maddie said.

"That backwash incident?" he asked trying to hide his mistake.

Now Maddie was getting annoyed as she palmed her face, "No, in the middle!"

Seeing no way out Vlad said, "oh, the stealing you part?" he walked up to Maddie "oh Maddie you can always see right through me." He then dropped to one knee, "I'm going to just come out and say it. Please dump Jack and stay here. You and Danny both can. What do you say?"

Maddie stared at him surprised by his confession.

Too bad it didn't help as less than five minutes later Maddie was leading Danny out into the woods again, marching with a deeply annoyed look on her face. Seeing how badly Vlad lost Danny could not help but gloat/banter, "bye Vlad. And as a lonely single man in his forties might I suggest internet dating. Or a cat!"

Vlad seethed as they vanished into the woods, "Mark my words Maddie, no one says no to Vlad Masters. You will rue the day you spur my affections. And I Will! Not! Get! A! Cat!"

(Scene Break)

"So, what's going on again?" Tucker asked as he was interrupted in trying to get a date with one of the Devil girls in the peerage, particularly Star, but she was already rejecting him...period.

"I brought you guys here because we just started having a ghost invasion, if the piles of ectoplasm did catch on." Jazz said as the entire peerage was there: Sam, Paulina, Desiree, Tucker, and Jazz herself. Jack was actually doing pretty well in keeping the ghosts in check, but he was only human and getting tired at the constant animal ghost attacks.

"What about getting us started?" Paulina asked as she and Star really wanted to be promoted to High-Class Devils, and maybe get a celebrity boyfriend or something like that.

"This is also part of the challenge." Desiree spoke up as she was ready to defend her King's home. "There are requests that we simply cannot refuse, no matter how much we want to, and battling Stray Devils or ghosts is among them."

"That's true. Stray Devils are Devils that became corrupt and killed their master and ran amok. Most have become mutated to the point that any semblance of humanity is minor at best." Jasmine elaborated, and she didn't like the fact that there were those that would kill just to have power.

Paulina and Star looked at one another, both mentally agreeing that they do not want to go up against one of those stray devils. Jazz turned to Tucker, "Alright Tucker make one of your fire walls around the place. That will help protect us from the bulk of them."

"Doesn't this place have a ghost shield or something?" Sam could not help but asked after that order.

Jack looked slightly embarrassed, "in retrospect I probably should have gutted the Fenton Ghost shield for Maddie new belt."

"You heard him," Jazz said to Tucker as the teen started to work. Jazz then turned to the two newest pawns, "alright this is a perfect opportunity to teach you more of the different pieces."

"We do know of the different pieces," Star pointed out.

Jazz waved her hand, "In a way yes you know of the different pieces but do you know of how each piece brings a befit to the devil of that piece?"

This surprised both pawns, "they do?"

They all heard a growl and two large bears with four arms standing on their hind legs phased through the wall. A growling wolf appeared through a different wall. Jazz sighed, "Here's what I mean. Sam! Tucker! Take them out!"

Tucker cracked his fingers while Sam put on leather gloves. The Goth girl gave a small battle cry as she charged at the bear ghost. The bear growled but Sam caught it with a punch to the stomach, causing it to gasp and bend over. An uppercut to the chin sent it back up before a spinning kick to the chest sent the ghost flying into the wall. The second bear swung at her but Sam caught the paw and withstood the blow even if they felt a strong shockwave from the hit. Star and Paulina gapped while Jazz explained, "As you know Sam is a rook. Rooks gain a large amount of strength, defense and endurance making them pretty much living tanks."

Sam smirked enjoying the looks the girls gave her before she spun the bear around and tossed it away. Tucker focused on the wolf and it pounced at them. Lightening sparked from his hands before he held his palm to the ghost and then shot the lightening at it. The wolf yelped and was shocked before it was gone like the other ghost. Tucker smirked as he blows some smoke from his finger like it was a gun, "Shocking I know."

The girls were gapping before that dropped at the pun. Paulina looked bored while Star face palmed knowing he was trying to get her attention. Jazz rolled her eyes at his antics, "as a bishop Tucker gained a boost to his magic allowing him to be a skilled spell caster. Think of them as the long range support and the healers and such as those usually are the bishops."

"We can't do that yet," Paulina pointed out since she is a new devil and has yet to really use their magic yet.

Jazz nodded before she vanished in a burst of speed and returned seconds later with two rifle like guns that look straight out of a sci-fi movie. "I know, for now you two can use these weapons. Hurts ghost nicely while keeping us all safe."

"How'd you do that?" Star asked taking a gun.

"Another ability of a piece," Jazz said with a smile, "Danny does not have any knights yet but they gain great amounts of speed."

Before the girls could reply a large ghost eagle dove through the wall and went for Jazz. Jazz didn't seem to react before she threw a simple jab up barely over her shoulder and caught the ghost in the beak. The eagle buckled from the blow and fell to the floor. The girls gapped at her while Jazz smile please with herself. "You know I am a queen piece. Like chess the queen is the most powerful member of the group besides the king aka Danny. They get the abilities of the rook, the knight and the bishop."

"So unfair," Paulina muttered wanting to be the Danny's queen, in both sense of the word.

"Tough luck," Sam muttered not wanting to let the girl know she was also jealous of Jazz being the queen since most queens are very important to a devil and very close to them. Jazz knew this and sometimes teased the girl when she felt the rook was being hardheaded.

"You are so jealous" Desiree teased Sam as she walked next to the girl.

Sam glared before she glanced at the newest member and whispered, "Why don't you make things easier for us. We can 'wish' these ghost away or make the shield is back up."

"Won't work," Desiree muttered back as a new ghost appeared. "When Danny made me a devil my wishing abilities changed. I still get power from wishes and they can't be used against me but I can't just do any wish I hear either. I can only do wishes for Danny himself or for the person I am forming a contract with." Desiree didn't even look at the ghost before she pointed at it and sent a stream of fire that burnt the ghost to ash in seconds before a wave of her hands made the ashes blow away with wind.

Paulina and Star were awe-struck at Desiree's magic as she also added a wind storm as well.

"And she's a pawn? Can we do that?" Star had to ask before she quickly had to use the rifle on another ghost, this time of a large badger.

"Yes, but on their own Pawns are the weakest. If we were in enemy territory you two and Desiree could promote into another piece, as long as you had the training for it." Jazz explained before grabbing the Jack-O-ninetails and giving a Xena like war cry to smash another animal ghost into ectoplasmic goop.

"That's my daughter!" Jack shouted out before grabbing another weapon and starting on his own rampage. Tucker used the opportunity to start the creation of the Firewall.

"...Alright, and done! Spell:Firewall/Fenton_ " Tucker shouted out as a green wall formed around the house and then turned transparent.

"What happened to the shield thingy?" Paulina asked before turning around to shoot another ghost.

"It's invisible. Tucker's firewall has two versions, a shield and barrier. The barrier is larger scale, but it's overall weaker. It'll give us some time to breathe at least." Jazz said as the last wave of the current ghosts were finished up, but they looked and saw the possibility of more ghosts showing up.

"This is very bad." Paulina and Star said at the same time, not liking their odds as newly reincarnated Devils.

(Scene Break)

Night had fallen and Maddie made camp for the two of them. She gotten a large camp fire going before making a small shelter out of sticks to protect them from the night and wind. When she finished that she took two pills from one of her pouches and dropped them to the forest floor. She then dropped a few drops of water onto them which force the pill to expand to become two sleeping bags. Pleased with her work Maddie walked over to her son who was sitting on a log before the fire and sat down next to him. She pulled a sliver of jerky from a different pouch and offered it to her son, "Fenton jerky?"

"I'll pass" Danny muttered, "Why are we still here? I could have made a seal to teleport us somewhere else. Like maybe home?"

Maddie sighed, "Danny this weekend isn't going as I planned but we are spending it together. And that is what I want and it means the world to me. Knowing we can go home at any time simply means we have nothing to worry about."

"Even if we are close enough to Vlad?" Danny asked causing Maddie to frown, "Well there is a downside but I doubt he is stupid enough to bug us after what happen."

Maddie reached out and rested her hand on top of her son's. She did not notice her belt sparked ever so slightly as Danny felt pain coming from his hand and over his body. Danny gasped as he was shocked, "Alright I get it. Stop touching me."

Maddie frowned sadly as her son pulled his hand away. She glanced at her belt wondering if Jack accidently made it so it hurts devils as well. She hope she was wrong as she would feel terrible if she was causing pain to Danny. Danny however stood up and pulled his sleeping bag away, "I'm going to bed."

Maddie sighed as she pulled her sleeping bag towards her shelter, "Alright, I made room for if you wish to come in. I love you."

Danny sighed as they both got into their bags and laid down. "Goodnight."

They pair was quite but before long Danny open his eyes with a start when something landed in front of him. He saw a very hairy leg in his view, "Either mom needs to shave her legs or it is something to take some aggressing out on."

He looked up to see a large ghost shaped like a bear with four arms. It growled at him before Danny made a seal appear under the ghost. In a flash of ice the ghost was frozen solid before it could react. "Well I won't feel so bad when I break you apart," Danny muttered as he stood up. He did not notice something was behind him until he was hit hard over the head.

(Scene change)

He woke up with a groan and froze seeing where he was. He was back at Vlad's cabin in the same chair be was in not even a few hours ago. Around him were several more of the ghost like before but of different animals including mole, wolf, moose and a few others. And there stood Vlad, smirking at him in his ghost form. "Nice petting zoo Plasmius," he said before he also transformed. "Where's your lonely guy cat?"

"As there's that teen wit again," Plasmius said before he took out a device that looked like a high-tech Taser before he shocked Danny. Danny screamed as he was shocked again but with more power than he felt when touching his mother. When it stops to his horror he found that he transformed back from his ghost form. He could not feel his ghost powers at all but he luckily felt his devil powers still there. "What was that?"

"Oh I call it the Plasmius-Maximus," Plasmius gloats as he hovered over Danny, "it has just short circuited your powers for the next three hours. That's midnight," He added glancing at the clock to show it was nine pm. "I tell you this because I've seen your grades and your math is not that great."

Danny frowned as the ghost animals gathered around closer, "These are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh that's right; who cares what you think?"

Danny so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face right now as Vlad went on "I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions to destroy you. The clock's ticking Daniel…for you and your father. Run."

Danny did as he was told. While he still had his devil magic and his ice magic he knew that Vlad still had no idea he was a devil. With his powers out for now he could not show off that part without the man/ghost suspecting something and then working his way around that new trick and no doubt weakness for Danny. He needed to get away so he can defeat the ghost after him without him seeing.

Vlad smirked after he left before he ordered, "Get him." The ghost ran after their new pray, not knowing what they were really up against. "Oh five minutes, five second? It seems I'm bad at math too," Vlad could not help but gloat to himself.

(Scene Break)

Danny ran back towards the camp, and he could take care of these ghosts with little problem. He just wanted to get far enough away from Vlad to not have him suspect anything of his Devil heritage. After all, the man only knew about his ghostly abilities, and chances are he knew about the other factions of Youkai/Monsters, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Once he got far enough away, he turned and was ready to use a spell, until he was brought up with the Fenton line.

"Danny, you really shouldn't wander off!" Maddie said to him as she was in as much camouflage as possible with the environment.

"I can fight you know." Danny said as Maddie had interrupted him from using one of his ice spells.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want you to!" Maddie replied and started to fight off the ghosts, even hanging one by the Fenton Line. One of the weapons she grabbed look like a green light sword with a second blade and was swatting ghosts as Danny was using his Ice magic to help her out, piercing ghosts with icicles or unleashing a freezing blizzard. After the ghosts were taken care of with little trouble, Danny had one question.

"You have all that stuff, but nothing that acts like a cell phone?"

(Scene Break)

Jack was busy around Fenton Works with the rest of Danny's peerage. Paulina and Star were a little worried and hoped that the onslaught of ghosts would end soon.

"Okay, I don't think we signed up for this." Paulina's comment was noticed by Sam, even if the rest didn't particularly care to comment on it at the moment.

"You technically did. By joining Danny's peerage, you became his servant. And we're doing our job defending his home." Sam still wished that Paulina and Star weren't devils, but at least they were holding their own with the ghosts.

Jasmine, however, grabbed one of Maddie's spare suits and put it on. Tucker being barred from the room of course. She looked at herself in the mirror after she pulled the hood up and could not help but think of how much she looked like her mother. Desiree raised a brow and asked what was on the other girls' minds. "Why are you putting that on?"

Jazz shrugged "part of it to try and see through it all through mom's eyes. She's a ghost hunter like dad yet so much smarter than him. I want to see why she does what she does through her eyes."

"Is it working?" Desiree asked with a raised brow.

"A little," Jazz replied before Jack came into the room, "Good news everyone, it looks like the spooks have…Maddie you're back. Didn't expect you for another day or so."

Everyone looked at him stunned at his claim before jazz stated "Dad, it's me. Jazz."

"Jasmine?" Jack asked before he gained an admired look "look at you. You're the spitting image of your mother." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "I knew this day would come. So that is why I made you this." He walked to the closet and pulled out a slightly smaller version of his jumpsuit but still made for his built in mind. The others looked with raised brows at the claim. Jack then looked embarrassed, "Sorry I thought you would take more of my side of the gene pool."

"Cute," Paulina muttered glad that it seems that neither Jazz nor Danny took much their father.

Jack puts it away, "I would have made one for Danny too but I always figured he would take more from his mother. And in a way I was right."

Jazz sighed not seeing how Star, Paulina and Desiree raised their brows in confusion of how Jack worded it as 'his mother' rather than 'your mother'. "Dad" Jazz started to say, "I know you and mom always looked out for us and wish for us to follow your dreams as well and that is perfectly normal, which is probably a first for you," she muttered this last line to herself before she went on "But even if we don't end up as ghost hunters or heck even look like you guys, that doesn't stop the fact you're our dad and that you love us dearly."

Jack smiled while the others turned away to hide that fact they were thinking of their family. Desiree does not remember her family but more focus on Danny and how he brought her into his family. Sam more focused on the fact most of her family doesn't accept her with only her nana being the one that really gets her. The moment was stopped then Tucker ran into the room, "Guys we have some company."

The group froze then they heard growls as several ghost that manage to get through the barrier phased into the room. At once everyone leapt into action with them grabbing their weapons or got their magic ready before they charged at the ghost.

(Scene change)

It was getting late, at least a quarter to midnight if Danny had to guess, and Danny and his mother were traveling through the woods. Danny mange to get out of trouble after his mother defeated the ghost with his help but actually pulling her into a hug and thanked her. With her emotions focused on Danny's love she had forgotten she was mad at him. Danny did notice that he also was not getting shocked by the belt before he remembers it only effected ghost. After leading the way, being the one to see better in the dark, Danny said. "Now will you let me get use out of here and go home?"

"No Danny," Maddie said "Not yet."

Danny frowned, "Why are you so against me using my abilities to get use out of these woods and more importantly away from Vlad?"

Maddie sighed, "Part of it is because of Vlad. I fear if we just leave with the fact he knows we could pretty much only walk out of here I don't want him actually calling for a search party which will lead to problems and question for our family."

Danny raised a brow as it did make sense he felt there was more to it than that. "What else is wrong mom?"

Maddie was quite for a minute before she looked sadden, "It is just…I am afraid of losing you."

"Losing me?" Danny asked, "To what?"

Maddie smiled fondly at her son "Danny with you being half devil I will always worry of the dangers that come with it. I am worry of when you will stop relying on your human half and focus more of the devil half. You can do great things and with your mother being able to help I am worried of losing you to that world and never seeing you again. Of you leaving the nest and never coming back."

Danny felt terrible right now. He was so worried about not only his peerage but his duties as being a ghost as well he hasn't been paying much attention to his family. Not only was he keeping a major secret but he was also ignoring his mother when she has been working so hard to bond again with him being so difficult. He smiled up at her, "You think just because I am half devil I would forget the other half that makes me who I am. So what if only one of you carried me and everything, I also have a mom that cared for me greatly and raised me right. I don't have just one mom, I have two. I am pretty much the poster boy for what you can call a momma's boy."

"Oh Danny," Maddie teared up and pulled her son into a big hug. Once they stopped she asked, "Now can you please not worried about how we can get out of here? I would like for us to try it out the human way and if we cannot then I will allow you to teleport us home."

"Sure mom" Danny relied honestly. "So what do we do then?"

Maddie sighed, "I hate to say it but we need to go back to Vlad."

Danny did not expect this, "What!? But he's my arch enemy! I mean he said all those mean things about dad."

Maddie frowned not sure about the second line but tried to reassure her son, "I know he is a jerk but he is a jerk with a phone and transportation. If we are going to do this as human first, then that is our only way." She took off her belt and placed it on Danny, "here, this should protect you."

She locked the belt and hooked a key onto her side before starting off. "Great" Danny muttered looking down at the locked belt, "At midnight I get my powers back. At 12:01 the belt will shock me and at 12:02 Vlad will be trying to make out with mom. These will be the worst two minutes of my life." Danny deadpan, "Even worst then my mom took me to the underworld and give me an in-depth version of the talk."

That was something Danny didn't really want to fully remember, considering that she decided to explain first, then give visual aid. It also didn't help that his dad was pretty much in a 'friends with benefits' relationship with his birth mother. Of course he knew that it would probably end when Serafall found someone that she actually wanted to marry, but for now, Jack was the most likely candidate for any future siblings on that side of the family. But now wasn't the time to get thinking on the talk. It was time to get ready to think of a way to beat Vlad without revealing too much of his natural abilities, and that meant walking with his mother to Vlad.

(Scene Break)

Danny and Maddie were now right at Vlad's front door, the one to his cottage not the usual front door of the Dairy King's Castle that he first fought him in.

'Wait, if I can get the key, then maybe I can use the Specter Deflector on Vlad!' Danny thought as it was a good idea. If the Fenton Spector Deflector was enough to shock him when he was using his ghost magic, or powers depending on how you want to view it, it shocked him. His dad did say it should weaken Vlad enough that he wouldn't need his Devil magic to beat him. Now he had to get the Key from Maddie, and he already had an idea, possibly thought of from his Devil side, and that was to take the key without Maddie noticing.

Danny looked up at his mother before he said, "mom, before you go in there and flirt our way out I just want you to know…I love you!" he jumped at his mother and pulled her into a hug. Maddie was surprised at this but returned the hug with a smile. What she didn't notice was the fact Danny manage to pull the key off her belt and hide it as they pulled apart.

Maddie sighed "Oh Danny I love you to, now sit back and let me do the talking."

She walked up and knocked on the door. Vlad opened it now long afterwards before he smiled, "Maddie, Daniel, you returned to me." He glanced at his watch as he let them in and Vlad whispered to Danny with a smirk "And not a moment too soon."

"Danny," Maddie said looking at Vlad. "Can you go somewhere else while the adult talk?"

Vlad himself blinked before he grinned back at her. Vlad lead the way into the large lounge and sat with Maddie on the couch. Vlad looked very pleased with himself as he took a bit of mouth spray to freshen his breath. But before he got too close Maddie placed a finger on his lips to stop him, "Not yet. I can't possibly do it now. I've been in the dirty woods all night long. I need to…freshen up."

Vlad grinned at her words as she got up from the couch, "I'll await with baited breath."

Maddie walked pass her son who was leaning on the wall by the door. She paused and whispered to him "Stale bait breathe here while I look for a phone."

Danny nodded as she walked out of the room, "Mom's gone so that means," he muttered to himself as he took the key and unlocked the belt. "Time to spend my quality time with uncle Vlad." He then glanced at Vlad as saw he was looking through one of his books while he waited for Maddie. He moved over to the grandfather clock and moved the large hand so it was on the nine making it look like it was a quarter to midnight rather than two minutes. With his work done he moved over closer to Vlad, "Uh, uncle Vlad?"

Vlad chuckled, "Oh don't try and butter me up Daniel." He took a moment to glance at the clock "You still have fifteen minutes left before your powers return. Not that you are a threat with them. But without them?" he eyes flashed red as he showed some of his ghost powers "Well I wouldn't need fifteen seconds would it?"

"How can you say that?" Danny asked playing the hurt, innocent act "You think mom made the decision to come back on her own? We're a family. We talked it over and we both agreed,"

Vlad was surprised hearing this. He gained hope in his eyes, and he actually had a tear coming from one "you mean?"

"Yes," Danny said knowing he would by it "How about a hug? New dad?"

Vlad grinned widely and stood with his arms spread to accept the hug from his new 'son'. He was so overjoyed that he closed his eyes. With that he did not see Danny pull out the specter defector and locked it around the man's waist, "What the!?" Vlad cried feeling what happen before he was shocked from the belt itself. "You tricked me?! You know what this mean don't you?" Vlad asked in anger.

"I do," Danny said as he felt his powers return and transformed back into his ghost form, "A much fairer fight."

Vlad growled in anger before he transformed as well into Plasmius. Before he could attack Danny he felt the belt shock him again but with even greater force. Stunned slightly he had no time to counter when Danny flew at him and tackled the ghost into the portrait of him above his fire place. Plasmius phased through the wall back into the room and avoided Danny's next attack. He flew to the room more as he tried to get the belt off. Danny powered up an eco-blast before Plasmius turned and got him first. Danny crashed into a wall and fell to the floor. "Foolish boy," Plasmius stated "even with diminished strength I am still more powerful than you."

He focused his powers to duplicate himself but found it was unable to. All he did was pull himself slightly before coming back together with two heads on his body. "What?" both of Plasmius's head said together, "I can't duplicate my form?"

"Having performance issues Vlad?" Danny gloated as he flew up again "I hear that's an issue a man your age can have."

Plasmius growled but Danny flew at him with speeds over 112 miles per hour. Having both fist forward he hit both heads and knocked Plasmius back. Plasmius's heads became one again before Danny hit him with an eco-beam. The elder ghost had a hard time fighting as the belt shocked him and Danny moved fast around him. Daze and struggling to keep himself up Plasmius didn't notice when Danny hovered behind him held his hand out to Vlad. The ghost was frozen in a block of ice in a flash before Danny lifted the ice block up and tossed it down to the floor hard. The ice broke and Plasmius groaned. He lifted his head up, "You may have defeated me but have you forgotten my pets?" Plasmius put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. From the floor several of the mutant ghost appeared growling at Danny. "Finish him!" Plasmius ordered as the ghost moved towards Danny.

"Finish me?" Danny asked not looking too worried, "Why are you made at me? I'm not the one who made your pelts into wall art." He thumbed over his shoulder causing the ghost to see the heads, skins and other trophies on the wall.

The ghost turned at Plasmius and growled at him seeing they had a new target for their hate. "Don't even think about it," Plasmius taunted them as he stood up, "I'm still way more powerful than you."

Danny however had another trick up his sleeve. He managed to steal the device Vlad used on him, both to prevent Vlad from using it again and to make sure to stop Vlad after the fight was over. He stunned Plasmius with the device and he turned back into Vlad Masters with a scream of pain. Good news the belt stopped shocking him. The bad news was he had no way to defend himself at the moment from the ghost he created. "And now you're not," Danny said. "I'll give you a five-minute head start."

"Really?" Vlad asked.

"Minutes, second? You know how bad I can be at math." Danny said before he took the belt from Vlad and then ordered, "Get him!"

Vlad could be seen minutes later running out of his cottage and into the woods with the ghost right behind him. Danny turned back into his human form as his mother appeared, "What happen to Vlad?" she asked.

"He ran out for a bite," Danny answered. "So, any luck with the phone?"

"Well, I didn't see a phone with the motorbikes, or the minivans, or the helicopter..." Maddie listed and then realized that Vlad had a number of ways to get out of the woods without using magic in any way, shape, or form, and that she could have returned sooner and told Danny about all of the potential things she found.

"Why don't we take the copter?"

"Good idea." Maddie took up Danny's suggestion since it was a sensible idea. Not to mention that it would allow them to easily get out of the woods and see where they were.

(Scene Break)

The two were now flying above without the use of ghostly powers or devil wings as Maddie had a pilot license for helicopters. She looked a little down at the way things turned out.

"I'm sorry Danny." She spoke, getting the devil-ghost boy's attention.

"For?" He wasn't sure what she had to be sorry about, even if he had a feeling on what was coming next.

"I'm sorry that this weekend didn't go as planned. I know you had plans with your peerage, but-"

"It's okay," Danny interrupted knowing that while he did have plans to get Star and Paulina up to speed and maybe teach them about magic, but the weekend wasn't that bad, even if it turned out to be fighting his ghostly arch-rival, "Even if we had to deal with ghosts, camping, and Vlad, it wasn't that bad. I sort of had fun seeing you kick-ass like that."

"Language Danny, but thanks. It makes my day to hear that you had fun." Maddie perked up at that. Any mother would love to have time spent with their child, even if he wasn't biologically hers, "Well, it's time to go home, and make sure that your father didn't suck the house in a parallel dimension or the Underworld again."

"Right. Backwash?" Danny offered as he had decided to drink some soda while Maddie and he were flying.

"Thank you." It was an odd offering, but she didn't care at the moment. Maddie just enjoyed the gesture as they started heading back to Amity Park.

(Scene Break)

"Alright, keep it up Tucker, and Paulina, I swear to the Satans if you slack off again I will water-whip you! We need this place clean before mom and Danny get home!" Jazz spoke as the group were working overtime as the ghosts stopped coming and they were cleaning up. Leave no evidence that something went wrong.

Paulina held back a moan as she went back to a normal pace rather than the pace she wanted. The only reason she even bother was the fact Tucker received that water wipe to keep him from flirting with Star instead of working. She just hopes that Danny thanks them for their efforts. 'This is not what I sighed up for.'

Jack paused hearing the sound of a helicopter and knew it was them seeing as they had taken a jet the first time. "They're coming!"

Jazz took a few bags of the ectoplasm and ran out of the room. Tucker helped Sam take several of the weapons down into the lab again while Desiree headed up stairs to surprise Danny when he comes home. Paulina and Star were panting finally done when Jack cried, "And remember people! Not a word that happen to them!"

The two pawns just crashed into the chair or couch before Jack jumped onto the couch himself (knocking Star to the floor by the bounce on accident) and started to play with his action figures to act normal. Just in time too as after Maddie landed the copter close to the house and walked through the door. Jack smiled at them, "Hey you two. How was your trip?"

As one both mother and son talked about how 'dull' 'boring' and 'nothing happen' while overlapping each other as they talked. Maddie walked over to talk to her husband while Danny went over to his tired pawns. "Hey you two. What happen to you?"

Paulina and Star look at one another before Paulina said, "Your sister has been helping us learn more about being a devil and such."

"Yeah we figure if we do our first request that it should be with you here," Star added.

"Well I was there when they did their first request and my family as there when I did mine," Danny mused thinking it over, "Sorry if I left you guys then. We can do your first request another night if you two want."

They smiled, "Thanks" they said grateful they won't be doing tonight since they were still tired from all the fighting and then the cleanup.

Danny headed upstairs towards his room he jumped out of the way, the reason? A large ghost beaver like the one he fought in the woods the other night came running down the stairs and out the door. Desiree came running down looking angry and in her harem outfit with a few tears in it, "get back here so I can make you into a fur skin rug!"

Danny was even more confused when Jazz and his dad went off running after her. He could not help but wonder what the heck happen while he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Well the next chapter and many people are enjoying this story so far. Now this will be a fully features chapter and not an origin story nor flashbacks. My partner and I are working on the newest chapter after this as we speak and hope to have it ready soon for everyone.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Danny Phantom nor from High school DxD. The same can be said for Wolfpackersson09, though I am sure he would not mind owning DxD.

Phantom Sitri

Danny was rushing, and he had to. "Get back here ghost-boy!" Came the voice of one Valerie Gray as Danny was busy trying to disarm her without doing any real harm. That was a task that was harder then it looked, especially since she was going all out with weapons designed to actually fight against ghosts.

"Geez, can't we just call this off already!?" Danny countered, but when they got ready to clash again, they noticed the time.

"Crap!" They said at the same time, and looked at each other, or rather glared before leaving off to different places to get out of their current 'modes' to get to school on time. Danny morphed out of 'ghost mode' to his normal appearance and that's when he bumped into Valerie, an attractive dark skinned girl with wavy hair.

"Watch where you're going!" They said at the same time, but both had to rush to their class.

(Scene Break)

"And this project is going to have you split into pairs and watch this sack of flour to help teach you the responsibilities of being an adult." The teacher of this class said, a woman with a very muscular build that didn't look like she was qualified to teach this class.

"Do we pick our partners?" Paulina asked glancing at Danny though no one else but Star and Sam noticed. Though of the two only the Goth girl disliked the idea.

The teacher scoffed, "of course not. I will be assigning you all partners. Be lucky there are an even amount of male and female students. So I don't have to assign partners of the same gender."

"Damnit," One girl muttered in the back.

"Thanks god," Tucker muttered before he cried out grabbing his head. This got the entire class to look at him.

"Folly! Since you volunteer to be first you will be with Ms. Manson."

Sam frowned but knew at least Tucker wouldn't screw around and fail the both of them. Star grinned glad she didn't have to deal with him for this project. Danny glanced at Valerie before the teacher stood between them, "Fenton, Gray. Congratulations, I pronounce you, Husband, wife and child."

She dropped a sack of flour between them, force the two to catch it. They glanced around and saw the rest of the class got paired already with Paulina with Dash and Star with Kwan. They looked closer to the sack and saw it had a diaper one, a strange metal device on the side and a large sticker of a smiley face for the child's face. "Do I have to kiss the bride?" Danny asked jokingly.

"What makes you think you can?" Valerie asked back with a glare to show she is serious.

(scene change)

"You know when I thought of having a kid I was thinking of an actual kid many years from now," Danny admitted holding the sack of flour. "Still I hope my mom never hears of this. Fake baby or not she will never let me hear the end of this."

"Well your mother is practically an adult size toddler," Sam pointed out "that so happens to have the power of an icy nuclear warhead. But I see this as a pointless assignment."

"Oh Sam relax," Tucker said already getting in the mode as he had his flour sake in a baby harness around the front of his chest, "This is to teach us responsibility."

"Hey Kwan!" the trio turned to see Dash holding his flour sack up, "Go long!" he cried before he threw the 'baby' like a football to be caught by his teammate. Paulina gave a small scream seeing this knowing if the sack breaks she fails.

"Most of us anyway," Tucker added with a deadpan look.

Sam narrowed her eyes when Paulina started yelling at Dash for his actions. Danny also noticed and smile at Sam, "you know a few weeks ago she wouldn't have cared what Dashed did to the project. Now she is actually trying for her grades."

 _'Only because she is trying to get into your pants,'_ Sam added mentally not wanting Danny to get any ideas.

They watched Paulina chew Dash out quite a bit, "...And another thing, if you really do act like this if this was your own child, then I would gladly get a divorce and take the kid with me!" Dash was utterly confused as Paulina then took the flour sack carefully and left, "Crud, I still have cheer practice."

Tucker saw this as an opportunity to try and impress Star, despite the fact that he was considered Sam's 'husband' until the project ended.

"You know, I could take care of the little guy for you." He did manage to get Paulina's attention for a bit, "You give me ten bucks, no contract required, and I can look after the little flour of joy for the afternoon."

Of course, even though he was doing it partially to impress Star, that didn't mean he was entirely doing it out of goodwill. He was a devil, and a devil's gotta make extra spending money somehow. Paulina thought about it, and it was convenient. She did have obligations to the school, and her popularity for her human life to attend cheer practice. However, she had no real intention of failing this course, or any other since she needed to study and impress Danny 'invis-o-bill' Fenton.

"Fine, but you better take very good care of him, it." Paulina corrected herself, since as a bag of flour it had no gender of its own.

Tucker grinned as he took the flour sack and the money before Paulina walked off. Danny rolled his eyes as Tucker came back, "Wonderful, you now a daycare nanny."

"You know she won't learn anything if she doesn't take care of it?" Sam asked "You are just allowing her to get the grade for free."

"No true," Tucker added holding the ten-dollar bill, "It wasn't free. Plus, it's only for the afternoon. But now that you mention it I think I can make more for doing more of this business."

Danny notice that Tucker was looking at Star who was talking to Kwan about what they should do during practice. Before he could wish Tucker luck Valerie showed up with their 'child' "Listen Fenton since we are stuck with this stupid project, and I know we both need the grade, I took the time to make a schedule for our reasonability."

Danny looked at the chart she presented to him, a simply pie chart with the blue part for him and the red for Valerie. What caused him to deadpan was the fact most of the chart was blue showing he was going to be doing most of the work with only a small part of the chart red, less than one eighth of the chart and that was him being generous. "And by ours, you mean mine."

"Let me tell you something," Valerie stated with a glare. "Unlike you I'm busy. So busy my grades are in the toilet and I need to pass this class."

Danny kept his deadpan look, "Wow, so quick to assume that I don't do anything all day. But I am not here to debate how busy either one of us are. You know for someone that needs to pass the class you are risking it on someone who might just fail for no good reason."

Val glared, "You wouldn't dare."

Danny crossed his arms "Try me," be paused as the sack of flour started to actually cry. The noise came from the small metal part added to the sack. Looking closer the part has a meter that showed the sack/baby moved from 'calm' to 'cranky'. "What is that?" Valerie asked.

"You can't just set it down," Danny said picking the thing up, "They need constant motion." Danny showed her by rocking the sack as if it was a real baby.

Valerie smirked, "See that is why I know you will help me get a good grade," she started to walk off, "Or else," she added with a glare.

"Don't test me!" Danny cried as she walked off.

Valerie ignored the last part and just walked off to do who knows what while Danny was left to take care of the flour sack.

(Scene Break)

Skulker was having a dilemma, at least to himself. He had seen Valerie the 'ghost huntress' and he certainly thought that she was worthy prey. But, he had been hunting the 'ghost devil' far longer.

 _'It is also worth more that he's the child of a Satan. More meaning in the hunt'_ Was the thought that came across his mind.

Pissing off one of the Satan's wasn't normally a wise move, but he would truly be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter if he could kill a child of a Satan, or better yet the parent itself. Of course, he wasn't planning on challenging a Satan head on. He was ambitious, not...that dumb.

"But which to choose. The Huntress would certainly be a decent hunt with fewer backlashes, but the child of Leviathan is a far worthier prize, but he would bring the most problems with Serafall Leviathan's reputation. Decisions, decisions." Skulker contemplated to himself aloud, but then decided that he should test the two a bit more to see who should have the glory of being hunted by Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

(Scene Break)

Danny, Tucker and Sam were now at the Nasty Burger. Danny however was rocking the baby but it would not stop crying. "Great, I've been a parent all but one day and I'm already down to a C-."

"Could be worst," Sam added, "You could be that guy."

Danny and Tucker followed her gaze and winced. It was the restaurant's mascot, Nasty Nat. a bug shape human size bug with a round head mask with a smile wearing an apron, chef hat and holding a fake burger. The wincing was the fact that several kids were pulling on the extra arms, kicking it or climbing onto the back and messing with the head. The person inside the suit was having a hard time as he could barely move.

Meanwhile on top of the restaurant Skulker started to go through with his contest to see who he would hunt. "Now to find the right bait." Skulker made his ghostly metal cage appear which housed many random, mindless and beastly ghost as they roared and struggled inside the cage. "Let's see," he muttered looking inside, "Too scaly, too frightening. You, I'm planning on feasting for dinner." He grinned and found the perfect one. "Yes" he reached inside and pulled out the Box Ghost. "You'll do."

"I am the Box Ghost!" said ghost cried out in his usually dramatic and un-scary manner, "Have-" but whatever he was going to say was stopped as Skulker placed a metal gag on him to keep him quite. The metal gag added small legs to keep itself on there. Skulker grinned at the ghost and held out a small device that extended into a fishing pool, line and hook, not unlike the Fenton Fisher.

Back to the group, Danny was taking a picture of Sam, Tucker and their 'baby' with the mascot (after scaring the kids off first) while trying to keep rocking his arm and keep the camera steady. After two pictures they three/four broke apart. "Want me to take one of you?" Tucker asked. "family photos might help with boost your grade."

"That would acquire the whole family," Danny pointed out handing the camera back and rocking the baby again. "But 'mommy' is too busy with her 'Job' to pull her weight and keep this kid quite!" he shouted the last part as he tried to 'burp' the baby holding that could help.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam cried together covering their 'baby' ear as if it was scared. "You're scaring the baby!" Sam and Tucker finish together before Tucker grinned at Sam and Sam tried to play it off, "But that's a flour sack."

Danny sighed before he muttered, "If I wasn't so focus on getting Valerie as my knight I would let us both fail. Man, this reeks."

"But not as much as that," Tucker pointed out as the baby made a farting sound and released a gas that smelled like beans.

Danny groan as he turned to his friends, "Great, now I need to change it. Can this get any more annoying?"

What he didn't notice was the Box Ghost getting dropped down by the fishing line a few times before he bounced as if baiting a fish. Danny's ghost sense went off as other people noticed the ghost. He turned as the Box Ghost got his gag off and cried in the same tone as before, "Beware!"

People inside and out screamed in fear before the ghost was pulled out of sight. Still Danny now had something to take his frustration out on.

"Watch the kid for me." Danny requested as he handed Sam his flour sack. The Nasty Nat mascot also disappeared, but that wasn't paid attention to. Danny hide behind the building and transformed before he flew off towards the Box Ghost.

"Say goodnight Sally." Danny said, pulling his fist back to punch the ghost senseless.

But before he could through the first punch, then suck him into the Fenton Thermos to deport him back into the Ghost Zone, another shot came.

"Goodnight Sally." Came Valerie's voice from her ghost hunting gear. And she was ready for an all-out battle. Danny had to admit that while the suit obscured her identity, it still emphasized her curves and contours pretty well.

 _'Somedays I don't know if I want to date her or punch her.'_ He thought, and it was because she was good looking.

Looks, however, weren't the main reason he wanted her in the peerage. He mainly wanted to get her in to make up for how she fell from popularity and her life spiraling to a mess. Maybe she could get rich, or her dad could get his old job back if he could get some favors from his mom...even if it meant doing something pretty embarrassing.

But Danny had to focus when he saw Valerie firing at him. Danny avoided the laser blast before he flew around and fired an eco-beam at Valerie. The huntress manages to fly away before returning fire. Danny saw Valerie fired eco-rockets this time and fried back to stop them before they did any damage. Valerie however fired another volley not letting up. Danny was force to turn intangible to avoid them but the rockets kept flying and exploded on the ground. No one was hurt but the force of the small explosions force people to run screaming. Sam and Tucker cover their faces from the dust picking up from the blasts around them. one unlucky rocket struck the metal pole for the sign of the Nasty Burger. The metal weakens and snapped causing the sign to fall. Danny saw this and also saw that Tucker was right in the path of the falling sign. "Tucker!" Danny cried as he sped down before he landed right next to Tucker. He held his best friend's arm and turned them both, and the flour sack playing as Tucker's baby, intangible. The sign crashed right on top of them but thanks to Danny they ended up fine. "Are you alright?" Danny asked as he lets go.

"This will cost you extra," Tucker informed him which also showed Danny that he was fine.

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Valerie, "Bill me later, right now I got to stop this fight before someone gets hurt."

Danny turned invisible before he flew off and landed between two cars. Once he was out of view Danny transformed back and walked out and looked up as Valerie scanned for his ghost form. She could see people screaming and some damage but no sign of any ghost. "No ghost kid," she mutters to herself. "I better get out of here before this gets any worst."

Danny watched as she flew off out of sight. On the roof becoming visible again Skulker growled watching Valerie leave with his own scanner. "Oh this is ridicules. I could have skinned them both by now."

Behind him pinned to the wall by metal rods in his shirt and overalls was the Box Ghost. The ghost said nothing seeing as Skulker might forget about him if he did as he did not want the hunter to point his frustration out on him.

Down below Danny walked back up to Sam and Tucker now that the danger has passed. "I should report you for child endangerment," Tucker joked as he handed Danny back his 'baby' before he held his own sack, "There, there. Daddy luvs you. Yes, he does."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Tucker, point of information; that's a sack of white powder that you nearly got killed over!"

Sam took the flour sack from him and looked at it in her arms. A strange feeling came over her and she could not help but gush mentally and smile. She licked her finger and ripped away a mark the sack had on its sticker face. Tucker turned to Danny, "I'm going to have to charge you extra Danny. Hazard pay and all."

Danny rolled his eyes "fine whatever," he placed some more money in Tucker's hand "right now I just want to find Valerie and give her out kid…and a piece of my mind."

Danny turned to walk away and bumped into the Nasty Nat mascot, "Please move," he said with a tone as he placed his hand on the mascot's chest and moved him to the side slightly, leaving a hand print from the flour he had in covering his hand. The mascot had his hands on his hips showing he was displeasure with the gesture but did nothing else as Danny left.

(Scene Break)

Danny was able to look up Valerie's apartment, and brought a flier as a just in case. He was at least going to leave it with her as a just in case they managed to finally bury the hatchet about the ghost half at some point, but it was frustrating with the whole _'blast first and ask questions never'_.

 _'I guess she fell harder than others'_ Danny mentally commented as he looked at the room itself. It was simple and messy, but not something that would be considered great. In fact, the whole apartment seemed more run-down then he thought, and that it wasn't well maintained as a whole. It was above the level of homelessness and looking like a place a bum hangs out, but definitely not the kind of place a person would willingly live in, _'Another thing that makes me feel a little guilty. If we ever do wind up making things right, then maybe being a Devil will change things around for her.'  
_  
Danny knew that if the two of them actually worked together on the project, or at least on the same side with the Ghost problems, then things would be a lot easier on the both of them.

He knocked on the door and waited. Valerie open the door and was surprise to see Danny standing there. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping off the kid," Danny said holding out the flour sack. Valerie took it stunned before she said, "but…my job."

"I know all about your job," Danny informed her.

"What?" Valerie asked stunned before she looked down to see a small ecto-pistol before she knocked it out of view with her foot, "how did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter," Danny said pretending not to notice her little move, "And it is time you start doing your part of the project."

Danny started to walk away before Valerie called out to him, "Danny wait. Please, I need this grade."

"then it is time to work for it," Danny replied turning back to her.

"But I can," Valerie tried to explained, "I'm busy and my job is making me-"

"You are not the only one with a job," Danny stated getting a surprised look, "Yes I have a job and no I am not letting you know what it is." _'It's too soon to tell you about my work as a devil anyways'_ "The point is everyone has a job, and here is it both of us. If you were an actually single mother, then that is a different matter. But you're not and you cannot go using a job as an excuse for not doing your share of the work. This is a partnership, meaning as partners we both have our duty to do our work."

And with that Danny left leaving Valerie thinking. Sure he was still slightly angry with Valerie but he was not going to take it out on her. He knew she had it rough but he was not going to let her not do any of the work if she wanted the grade she keeps saying she needed.

Outside Skulker was watching and found he strange sack, his scanners could not identify it, odd but it seemed important to them. Skulker grinned getting an idea.

Back inside the apartment Valerie was holding the baby looking it over. That was until it was ripped from her hands and floated in the air. She watched in horror as the flour sack flew up and through the wall into the apartment building hallway. Valerie growled knowing it was a ghost messing with her and now taking the best chance she has at a passing grade.

Down the hall Danny paused as he gasped with his ghost sense going off. He transformed into his ghost form as Skulker appeared, "Skulker, what are you doing here?" he paused and went wide eyed seeing the flour sack in his metal hands.

"framing you," Skulker answered before he grinned at the flour sack he held up before he gave a loud yell right into the "baby's" ear.

"Skulker no!" Danny shouted but it was too late as the 'baby' started crying.

It cried before Skulker threw at sack at Danny who caught it before the hunter vanished. No sooner did the ghost vanish did Valerie appear in her hunter's uniform. Danny looked at the girl pointing the gun at him to the baby sack still crying in his hands "This is not what it looks like."

Valerie did not listen as she fired at him. Danny cried out as he dodges the beams and flew out the apartment building. Valerie followed as she kept firing at him "Give that back!"

"Oh now she wants it," Danny muttered with a deadpan look. He stopped in the air and held out his hand, "Wait!"

Surprisingly enough Valerie did stop before Danny floated down to the street. "look," Danny said calmly "I don't want to hurt you…and you don't want to hurt that." He pointed to the flour sack.

Valerie paused before she lowered herself down and looked at him as she picked up the baby. "Why do you care so much?"

Up above them on a roof Skulker was baffled, "there's no hitting? Why is there no hitting?" he growled and pressed a button on his gauntlet, "I'm changing the rules of this hunt."

Down before four metal stun guns appeared out of the ground and hummed as they charged up. "I knew it!" Valerie shouted glaring at Danny, "I knew this was a trick."

"it's not me-Ahhhhh!" both of them screamed as the trap activated and shocked them both. They passed out smoking not noticing the figure floating above them.

(Scene Change)

Valerie woke up as she looked around and noted that she wasn't in Amity Park. The sky was too weird with a perpetual green tint, which wouldn't be found on Earth, and she was in a jungle like place.

"What the!? Where am I?" She almost panicked, until she noticed that she was chained to the 'ghost boy' that ruined her life, and while she did notice that there were crosses on his hands, she didn't care why it would be there in the first place.

"Oh man, where are we?" Danny asked as he then looked around and frowned again, "Great, we're in the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone, and why did you cuff you freak?" Valerie asked as Danny took his surroundings before he decided to look at her.

"First: I didn't cuff us together. Second: The Ghost Zone is the place that ghosts live. If I cuffed us, then why would I have been knocked out as well?" Danny asked and that was a good question. When Valerie didn't answer back, Danny decided to add, "This feels more like Skulker."

"Skulker?"

"That would be me." Skulker answered Valerie and showed up with the flour sack, "I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you two are the top predators of the Human World."

"Figures," Danny mutters rolling his eyes, "I'm surprised to see you so soon. I thought you would still be hiding after running from my mother."

"Mother?" Valerie asked surprised by this.

Danny gave her a deadpan look, "Yes, mother. What you think a ghost can't have a mother?"

Valerie looked away not wanting to admit she did indeed think that. Skulker however growled at that reminder, "She won't help you this time. We're in the ghost zone and you have no way of contacting her."

"Like I would," Danny muttered remembering last time it took him forever to stop his mother from destroying Skulker. However, he did add to the ghost, "You should know however that is she is looking for ways to kill a ghost." He had a thoughtful look, "Or is it re-kill? Kill again?"

"Not happening," Skulker shot back even if he did shiver inside his suit at the idea of Leviathan looking for ways to kill him. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, or more importantly me!" he cleared his throat, "Since I have fail to determine which of the two of you is a greater prize and challenge I have decided to hunt you both…at the same time."

Valerie gulped at the dark metal grin Skulker gave them while Danny looked annoyed. "You know I can just get us out of here right?"

"I took account of your devil magic," Skulker informed them as he had several guns and weapons coming out of his armor. "And connected crosses to your bindings."

Danny looked down and true enough there were crosses connected to the cuff and also on a metal band around his free hand. Danny looked worried, _'I was wondering why I was feeling weaker. I'm lucky my ghost half is keeping them from causing me pain even if they still stop my powers.'_

"Devil magic?" Valerie repeated looking at the crosses on Danny and how worried he looked "Wait what do you mean by devil magic?"

"I'll explain later," Danny replied glaring at Skulker "If we ever get the chance."

Valerie gasped at looked at the ghost hunter with his guns armed, "I'm going to be giving you a sporting head start pray…I suggest you take it."

Valerie screamed before she ran into the jungle dragging Danny with her as he ran to keep up. Danny looking back with a glare before he tried to fire an ecto-beam at Skulker. But it did fire and the green glow went out. Danny looked at his hand before the cuffs. He knew the crosses wouldn't stop his ghost powers so it must have been the cuffs themselves. "Great," Danny muttered as he ran next to Valerie, "These cuffs are canceling out my ghost powers and the crosses stop my devil powers. I might as well be human now."

"You better explain this devil stuff to me," Valerie reminded him with a glare before she spotted something ahead. "My gun! This will help."

Danny however knew Skulker would not leave any of her weapons for them to find unless… "Don't it's a-" but too late as Valerie grabbed the gun and tried to pick it up. A cord connected to the gun was pulled and a tree had a fake side open up and small barrels appear before they fired a series of darts at them. Danny grabbed Valerie and pulled them to the ground and cover their heads to avoid the darts until they stopped. "Trap." Danny added dully looking at Valerie "Did you not pay attention to the part when we explained that Skulker was the ghost zone's greatest hunter?" though he did pause adding, "then again I don't know any other hunters in the ghost zone so I don't think he has much competition."

"Whatever," Valerie said and stood up, "Let's go."

However, Danny found he could not move. He glanced back and saw a single dart was sticking out of his leg. "I can't…. move." he collapse with his arms unable to hold him up.

A shadow appeared over them and they saw Skulker was over them. "Ecto-paralyses dart. The effects are only temporary," he aimed his weapons at them. "But this won't."

Valerie screamed and started to run again, this time dragging Danny along the ground.

(Scene Change)

While Danny and Valerie where trapped in the Ghost Zone facing Skulker and trying to stay alive, Tucker was busy getting rich with Flower Power Daycare, a potential trademark of Tucker Foley industries, if said industries ever got off the ground. He already had most of the Casper High students as his list of clients, and their flour sacks under care.

"Tucker, this is supposed to be a team project, and you're not pulling your weight with Lilith!" Sam said, irritated at the fact that Tucker was working with other people instead of helping her, despite the growing maternal feeling towards the flour sack that she called Lilith.

"You're getting way too attached to the sack of flour if your naming it." Tucker said as he was able to get done with his current list of phone calls. Sam just glared, despite the fact that when Tucker called the sack Tucker Jr. she called him out on being too attached.

Sam glanced at the flour sack hanging limp in the small baby harness on Tucker as a plan started to form in her head. To her surprise though Paulina came into view and stopped Tucker and his stroller pack of flour sacks. "What is this?"

Tucker grinned, "My babysitting service. You should recall since you payed to have me watch you baby."

"it's a flour sack," Paulina reminded him before she looked at the large number of flour sacks he was pushing. "So do you even know which one is mine?"

Sam glanced at Tucker as she didn't even know if Tucker did or not but she was never going to admit it aloud especially in front of Paulina. Tucker scoffed, "of course I do." He walked to one of the strollers and picked up a sack and handed it to her, "You think I would be dumb enough to give someone the wrong baby?"

"Flour sack," Paulina corrected again, "And you really don't want me to answer that."

Tucker gave her a deadpan look before he said, "You know I'm surprise that Star didn't copy you and had me watch her baby. Any reason why?"

Paulina looked at him before she looked at Sam with a look that said, 'Is he serious?'

Sam nodded not really caring right now with Tucker's attitude. Paulina just shrugged and walked away not telling Tucker Star did not want to give Tucker a reason to bug her any more than he already does.

(scene change)

Danny and Valerie started to catch their breath finally losing Skulker. Even with Valerie being force to drag Danny's limp body she manages to reach the edge of Skulker's lair/island. Valerie however had a plan and jumped off. It seemed that Skulker wasn't able to take all of her gear as the hover broad expanded from her boots and they used that to escape Skulker for now. When they landed and Valerie puts her hover board away Danny manage to stretch and found the effect of the dart wore off. "Good news I can move again."

"whoop-de-do," Valerie said sarcasm clearly heard in her voice. "Still can't help us."

"I could get us out," Danny informed her holding up his cuffed hand, "But these cuffs are stopping me."

Valerie looked at the cuffs and agree they needed to come off. She glanced to the crosses and recalled the information she heard about beforehand, "So we have time…what did you and that ghost mean by devil powers?"

Danny sighed but figured it would be easier to tell her now. "there are more than ghost in the supernatural world. But for now we will focus on the three largest factions. They are the Angels, Fallen Angels and the devils."

"Angels are real?" Valerie could not help but ask.

Danny nodded, "yep, so is heaven where they live. Fallen angels were regular angels before they fell to sin and was casted out of heaven. Devil are the ones that live in the underworld. And before you start ranting about how dark and evil devils are," he gave her a look knowing Valerie was about to say something, "That is stereotyping. Not all devils are bad just like not all humans are good."

Valerie held her hands up showing she was not going to say anything before Danny went on, "Anyway my mother is a devil so I was half human and half devil. There was an accident and well I became a ghost. Strangely enough I still kept my devil abilities and not truly dead, more half dead."

"Half dead?" Valerie repeated "Like undead?"

"That's different," Danny informed her, "Look the point is I am half devil and half ghost. One reason Skulker saw me as a worthy pray being one of a kind."

Valerie looked at Danny, "So all the things that effects devils are true?"

Danny nodded, not truly mad he is giving away weaknesses to a potential enemy, "Yeah Holy water burns and hurt, cross hurt and also stops our powers but that's only when in contact and all the holy stuff. Though since I am a high class devil and being half ghost I am able to resist them. a new or low class devil those things can be deadly."

Valerie stared at Danny for a moment before she shook her head and looked away. While it was strange seeing a new side of Danny she still wanted to stop him from hurting other and for ruining her life. "Well thanks for sharing. Still seems foolish to give me some weakness to use against you," Danny shrugged not really caring. "But this doesn't change anything. You ruined my life, cost my dad his job and kept causing trouble for me. I just seem to be paired with all kind of jerks in my life."

"That was not my fault," Danny added quickly even if he can agree he was partially his fault before he blinked, "What do you mean by that last part."

Valerie sighed and sat down, "We got this stupid project at school this week. And I am stuck with that stupid jerk Danny Fenton."

Danny raised a brow, "Were you doing your part? From what I remember you only supposed to get credit if you did your share of the project."

"Well maybe he doesn't know what my life is like!" Valerie shouted at him, "A job, a second job."

"Two jobs?" Danny asked surprised by this.

"Yes, two." Valerie replied with a huff, "Between those and school I also have to hunt ghost like you and raise money for college."

"To be fair you did that ghost hunting on your own," Danny could not help but point out, "That has nothing to do with your troubles."

Valerie just glared at him, "I could have been paired with anyone but I got stuck with the annoying, uncaring, Danny Fenton."

Danny sighed knowing he caused her enough trouble but he still felt he had to try and help. "Look I know you would rather shoot me than anything else but I might be able to help. It is kinda my fault so I want to help."

Valerie glared harder but she could hear his honesty in his voice and asked, "How can a ghost help me?"

"not as a ghost," Danny said, "but my devil half. I have connections and I can at least help you and your dad help."

"At what cost?" Valerie asked heatedly "My soul?"

Danny groaned, "Okay remember what I said about stereotypes? I don't want your soul hell I'm not even sure I can take it. Devils make contracts with human to grant their desires and the payment varies depending on the contract. Even if we did take souls it would have to be for something really big." He shook his head, "The point is I can help. Not just you, but your dad as well."

"And how would you do that, and who would you even know that would help?" Valerie said as she smashed the cuffs off and free, but she was still without her ghost hunting gear.

"The current Lucifer and Leviathan for starters, and there are different ways to get your old life back. It counts as a wish, and while your soul is your own, it may require something similar to servitude. That can wait though, we have Skulker to take care of." Danny said as he was finally feeling his magic working again. He probably should get back to normal spellcasting, since he had been focusing on the ghost powers more recently, with good reason.

"Right. Now I've gotta get my gear, and get that flour sack back!" Valerie said as they decided to take the fight to Skulker, and because they were free now, it was a much fairer fight.

(Scene Break)

Skulker was getting annoyed at the infernal flour sack. It had been constantly making a crying noise for a while, and he was getting tired of it.

"What would it take to shut this thing up!? I have a mark to hunt!" He commented as the thing was just getting more and more infuriating.

Finally, Skulker enough as he threw the sack to the ground and aims one of his blasters at it, fully intending to stop that noise. However, before he fired something shot pass him and grabbed the flour sack. Skulker looked up to see Danny and Valerie on her hover board, carrying the flour sack out of harm's way. Skulker smirked before he turned his gun onto them and fired. Valerie controlled the board so they dodge the energy beams. "Got it!" Valerie cried when she pulled up the broad and held their 'baby' in her arms.

"Great," Danny said seeing Skulker was now grinning and aiming at them now "Time to end this."

Valerie nodded as she flew overhead, avoiding Skulker's shots. Danny was watching the hunter before he called out, "Go low!"

Valerie dove the hover board before they leveled out close to the ground. Skulker was surprised to see they were coming right at him. The two teens pulled and stretched their chain as they flew underneath Skulker and tripped the ghost up. Valerie flew them up again as Danny grinned at her, "See, we can totally do this."

Their victory was short lived when Skulker reached up and grabbed the chain connecting them. he yanked them off the hover board and left them hanging in his arms. "Now before I finish this hunt," Skulker started sounding a bit irritated at the moment. He pulled the flour sack from Valerie's hands and held it close trying to understand "What is so valuable about this package?"

"It's not the package that's valuable," Valerie informed him seeing as this was a chance to stale him, "It's how you take care of it that counts."

"And dude," Danny added with a raised brow, "You are a horrible mother."

Skulker raised a brow before the 'baby' released a large amount of gas right into Skulker's face. The ghost cried out and covered his face, dropping both the baby as well as Danny and Valerie. When Danny landed on the ground he saw another one of Valerie's guns not far from them and grinned. He reached over and grabbed it. Valerie was wide eyed as she asks, "What are you doing?"

"Giving Skulker a taste of his own bobby trap" Danny explained as he pulled on the gun and activated the trap. From a bush a large amount of metal thorn needles came flying out and Skulker was in their direct path. Danny and Valerie ducked to make sure nothing got them as they heard Skulker cried out in pain. They looked up to see Skulker covered in the needles. He slowly moved trying to get them out before he stopped in an awkward position and then fell to the ground. "I can't move," he grunts.

Danny and Valerie got up with a grin, "Oh don't mind us."

Danny searched Skulker's tool belt and found a strange looking key. It turned out to be the right key as the cuffs unlocked, freeing them before Danny undid the other one freeing him from the crosses. "finally," he muttered rubbing his wrist.

"Great," Valerie said picking the flour sack up, "Let's get out of here."

"Bye Skulker," Danny said as he started to walk away, "Maybe you will be lucky and I forget to tell mom about this little adventure!"

Skulker gulped looking very nervous. And what made it work he still had that smell of beans stuck in his nose.

"You're really going to tell your mother about this?" Valerie could not help but ask.

"Hell no," Danny said surprising her, "If she found out about this not only will find a way to really kill/re-kill a ghost but also make sure I never leave her sight. And that's more of a pain then dealing with Skulker."

"That bad?" Valerie asked.

Danny groaned, "You have no idea. She might be a few hundred years old but still acts like a toddler at times."

"Is she really that old?" Valerie couldn't help but asked, since most people were dead before or around the age of one-hundred and there was no way she could have a teenage kid.

"Yeah, she's that old, and looks like a teenager. Devils and Ghosts do live a long time. Devils are born, raised, and die just like humans, it just takes a couple of centuries to do so, 1500 or plus years give or take." Danny commented as they flew out of the ghost zone.

(Scene Break)

They flew out to the familiar face of Fenton Works, and Danny used his power, by holding Valerie, to make her intangible before heading to her place and depositing her and the flour sack, that was representing their child.

"Look, I know things have been bad, but I can try to help out." Danny said before handing her a flier, "I'm letting you decide whether you want my help or not."

"And this is going to help how?" Valerie asked as Danny noticed the mascot suit for the Nasty Burger, one letter away from Tasty. It definitely got him to wince a bit before he explained.

"The flier has a magic seal. Wait until night and focus your desire on the seal. I'll come and we can talk about how I can help."

"And the price? Because I don't think something like that's gonna be cheap." Valerie was right about that.

"We can discuss that too, and try to make a deal that works out for everyone."

Valerie looked at the flier for a minute before back up at him but saw that he was already gone. Valerie figured Danny thought he was cutting it close to how long he has been here. She placed the flier on her dresser before looking over the flour sack and winced hard. "Well I hope Danny doesn't get too mad at me."

(Scene change)

"Fenton! Gray! Your flour sack is a disgrace." Danny and Valerie winced as the teacher for their class told them this. They were in class turning in their assignment with their sack that looked like it was in a warzone. Surprisingly enough they were some of the few that actually turned in their project. "But seeing as yours is not part of a cookie, I shall reward you with a C."

Danny and Valerie gasped before they grinned at one another seeing as they were happy for the grade with what they turned in. part of the other reason was how they were part of the few that turned in their project. The story was Tucker, after finding out his own flour sack was missing from his day care left the rest in their cribs in his garage as he went to search for his own. It turned out Sam had taken it and redressed it up with her goth lipstick and a black wig to match her style making it more like the flour sack as her own. When Tucker figured this out he remember the other flour sacks he left at home and ran back to them. too bad Tucker's mother found them and used them to make a large batch of cookies for the local bake sale. This meant all the flour sacks he was in charge of were open and empty. Yeah you can imagine the reaction of everyone who came back for their project and even more so when they were force to let the health teacher know about the incident.

The teacher shook her head at the most of the slumps and disgruntled students before she turned to Sam, "Ms. Mason, although questioning your taste in make-up, I am awarding you with an A."

Sam grinned her as the teacher turned to the other two students that had their project able to be turned in, "Ms. Sanchez and Ms. Orion, since you two seem smart enough not to leave your child alone for too long, I will also be awarding you two with an A."

The two pawns grinned and high five each other, Paulina happy she managed to retrieve her sack before the whole accident happen and Star since she did not trust Tucker at all with his day care scheme. Speaking of which, "As for you Mr. Day Care!" Tucker shivered under the harsh glare from the teacher as well as everyone who projects he ruined. He knew he would not like what was going to come next.

(scene change)

Valerie closed her door after her dad left for his night shift at work. She walked to her bed thinking before she sat down and grabbed the flier Danny had given her. She had thought long and hard and came to the conclusions that this might be just what she needs. She closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted and of Danny possibly being able to help her. She noticed a light behind her eyes and she opens them to see the seal on the flier was glowing and a larger seal was on her floor in front of her. She watched as Danny (in his ghost form) appeared before her. He smiled at her softly and held out his hand, "So have you decided?"

Valerie glared at him before she stopped and took his hand, "I have."


	5. Chapter 5

So a new chapter of Phantom Sitri and this time it is an original chapter. What kind of crazy antic can we come up with to match either show? Well let's see how good this stacks up. Trust me I know several of you will laugh at this.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Danny Phantom nor from High school DxD. The same can be said for Wolfpackersson09, though I am sure he would not mind owning DxD.

Phantom Sitri

The Underworld, home of the devil faction as well as the fallen angel faction. Located in a different realm parallel to earth not unlike the Ghost Zone. Now there were several things about the underworld that people believed about the place that were actually not true. It was not like Hell like most of those in the church believe (although one of the gates of Hell were located inside the Underworld). No Fire and brimstone and other myths about the place. In fact, if a human walked down one of the streets of one of the cities or had a bird's eye view they would be surprise to see how much the Underworld resembled Earth. Only two true differences could be pointed out right outside the bat; one being the sky was purple instead of blue and two being there was a lot more landmass as there were no oceans like that of earth. Right now inside the office of the Satan Leviathan said devil was at her desk, arms crossed, slouched slightly in her seat and pouting terribly. Most of her staff avoided her seeing the bad mood she was in, and they weren't sure what brought this mood just they did not want her throwing a tantrum because of it. Luckily, or unluckily in some opinions, someone arrive and would no doubt find out that was the matter. Sirzech entered the office with a grin on his face "Serafall, I was hoping you wouldn't mind-" he paused seeing how his friend was acting, "Something wrong?"

Serafall stayed quite for a minute before she answered, "it's Danny-tan."

Sirzech grinned, "Ah my honorary nephew. Now what's the problem with the little trouble maker?"

Serafall glared at Sirzech though there was no heat or hatred behind it. Sirzech has an amusing relationship with Danny. In human terms he was pretty the equivalent of a godfather or godparent, but the devil factions don't have such a role (the term of the roles might have played a factor). So Sirzech self-proclaimed that he was Danny's honorary uncle and has visited from time to time though mostly when Danny was in the underworld either visiting his mother, taking lessons from her or Sona or when he was visiting Rias. Danny and his parents didn't have a problem with the claim and accepted the offer/self-proclaiming with his wife Grayfia as the honorary aunt. It helped that his parents partly knew Sirzech through Serafall and from when Danny was born. Jack was so overjoyed at the addition to their family (even if simply honorably) that he took Sirzech out for a guys' night out enjoying hot wings at a sports bar while having a few drinks. They bonded well as did their wives, even more so when said wives dragged them home by the ears.

Serafall finally stated to her co-worker, "My Danny-tan is not a trouble maker. He is an amazing, adorable, and more importantly, my perfect baby boy."

Sirzech chuckle "Still what is the problem with Danny if you are upset about it?"

Serafall pouts angry again, and pushed herself deeper into her seat and puffed out her cheeks slightly, "I want Danny-tan and his peerage to go to Kouh academy with Sona-tan and Rias."

Sirzech beamed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. It will also have my baby sister one of her dear friends close by her."

Serafall however burst his bubble, "But Jack and Maddie don't want him to go there yet."

Surprised Sirzech looked at her, "Really? I don't see any reason why they wouldn't. He can easily teleport home if he got homesick or on weekends. Heck if he wanted to he can teleport home after school if he didn't have any club meetings. Not to mention Kouh is one of the most prestige schools in Japan and in par with Ivy League schools around the world from high school level and college. Why don't they want him to go?"

"They have lame excuses!" Serafall cried pounding one of her fist on the desk. "Danny-tan can easily handle anything! Plus, with the board run by devils we can easily know that everything is perfect for not only Danny-tan but also Sona-tan and Rias."

Sirzech let out a small 'hmmm' thinking it over and agreeing with Serafall. Though he is able to understand the Fenton's worry since he was so nervous about Rias learning in the human world and was glad his father was part of the board and the school is in Gremory territory. Serafall took no notice and went on. "I know little about Danny-tan's school. Is it even good enough? Is he treated like the special boy he is? How can I even know if Danny is treated correctly?"

Sirzech nodded seeing Serafall's dilemma. If Rias was at a school he has no source of information about her activities and safety then he would work to make sure she was at a school he knew would be able to protect her as well as educate and treat her right. He looked at Serafall, who was still pouting, "You know you can always send a devil to go undercover and see the school out. Have someone blend in as an exchange student where they can see Danny without him knowing and see if that school is acceptable or not."

Serafall scowled, "Like I can trust a simple devil to understand the issue and just report back anything. I need to see the results first hand."

Sirzech shrugged "Well if you think you can get better results why not take care of it yourself?" he was joking of course and he was sure Serafall knew that.

And with that Sirzech left the office knowing that his co-worker needed to think this problem through alone for now. He didn't see the look Serafall gained as he turned down the hall.

(scene change)

Valerie stared at the two before her, "So you weren't pulling my leg?"

Danny shrugged and took a bite of his lunch, "Nope. I already told you I was going to show you the rest of the group today."

"But I didn't expect Paulina and Star to be devils as well," Valerie explained pointing at the two girls sitting in front of her.

"The benefits are great, we get to be young and beautiful for a much longer time." Paulina answered as she finished taking a sip of her water. Tucker was just chomping down on a burger, and Sam was glaring at the popular girl because of the shallow mentioning of the perks.

"Yeah, even if you can't get a decent tan because of the whole light poisoning thing." Star added, which was true, a new devil had problems fighting in the day. Then there was the religious aspect of their weaknesses, but it didn't seem to bother them much.

"Right, so you're both the creep that, unintentionally, ruined my life and manage to help us to get back onto out feet. But why do you want to help me out?" Valerie was still curious on that, since it didn't make sense, especially since she was just as shallow as Paulina before she fell from popularity.

"It's called cleaning up the mess. I didn't start it, but I did help make it. It's only right that I help fix it." As soon as Danny finished, Jazz came rushing up to him with a worried look on her face.

"Danny we need to talk," Jazz said stopping before him.

Danny raised a brow, "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Something I need to tell you…something you might not want the others hear."

Danny blinked, "How bad is it that it has to be kept from my peerage?"

Valerie leaned over and whispered to Sam, "I take it she's one too?"

"Yep," Sam answered, "That's his sister and actually became the first member of his peerage so he would not be alone as a devil."

Jazz frowned annoyed before she decided to be blunt about it. "It's about your mother."

Danny's froze before his eyes went wide. "Okay I'll be back guy," he hastily said before he ran with Jazz out of the cafeteria.

The devils at the table watch them leave leaving the three newest members confused. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other wondering what Danny's mother did this time. Valerie then asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at where the Fenton's just left, "Are they talking about Danny's mother that is also a devil?"

"Huh?" Paulina and Star asked confused.

Sam sighed knowing this would be a pain plus she didn't want Paulina to know more about Danny then she already did. But she knew Tucker would explain anyways so she had to take control of the situation "Okay yes it is. Danny has yet to explain it to the new ones and I figured he would in time but looks like I'll have to explain," she glared slightly at Valerie who raised her hands in surrender. She took a deep breath and explained, "Danny, before he got his ghost powers, was only a half devil as in half human and half devil. The details of why it happened are not important but the bottom line is a devil, high in the underworld leadership, made an agreement with Danny's parents and gave birth to him. She is actually a part of his life so she will appear from time to time. Not to mention she is a very affectionate woman when it comes to her son."

"And while Danny loves her," Tucker added, "It doesn't stop the fact there are plenty of times where she embarrasses him."

"So like any other parent then?" Valerie added understanding the basics now.

"What's she like?" Paulina asked, knowing if she wanted to get closer to Danny she will need to make a perfect first impression.

"Think an adult side toddler," Sam said waving her hand, "With a similar mindset at times…who so happens to have the power to make a country the size of Japan into a solid glacier in one go."

(scene change)

Once Danny and Jazz were alone in a hall outside the cafeteria Danny grabbed his sister's shoulders "Okay what did mom do now? Please say she is just at home waiting for me."

"I wish," Jazz said. "She's here."

Danny paled rapidly "She can't be here! What's she even doing here? Is she here to take me for a mother/son bonding moment? Is she here to take me to the underworld for anything?"

"Worst," Jazz said peeking around a corner.

Danny raised a brow and copied Jazz, but gasped in fear of what he was seeing, "Please tell me that my mother is not here disguised as a school girl."

"It's Serafall pretending to be a school girl" Jazz informed him.

It was indeed Serafall Leviathan, one of the four strongest devils in the underworld, and she was wearing a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, her hair not in her normal twin-tail style, and had glasses on. The reason she was an instant spot for Danny and Jazz was because of how much she looked like a large-chested long haired Sona.

"Great, what on Earth is she doing here!?" Danny asked as he was worried about what she would do. Since it was no secret that Leviathan had a huge love for family to the point of it being a complex, similar to how Sirzech seemed to have a sister complex because of how much he cares for his baby sister.

"I don't know. If I did, then I'd tell you why." Jazz said as they looked to see his mother talking to mister Lancer.

"Great, now we have to find out what she's up to and hope that whatever it is, it doesn't turn freezing cold." Danny said already knowing this was going to turn out bad for him.

"We need to take control of this situation," Jazz pointed out.

This earned her a deadpan look, "you do know no one can really control mom right? It will be like trying to get our parents to give up hunting ghost. The big man will let a devil pray or say his name before that happens."

"Well we can't just leave her to do whatever she is planning without supervision," Jazz countered before she sighed, "But we can't do it alone. I think we need help from the rest of the peerage."

Danny stiffen and stared at his sister shocked, "What!? We can't let them know about this!"

Jazz glared, "They are going to find out who your mother is sooner or later. They can help run interference or at least give them the heads up so they don't end up getting Serafall mad at them instead."

Danny groaned, "I was hoping for later, much much later. You know how she gets."

"I know and if she is here then she will most likely not like certain problems this school seems to have."

Again Danny groaned knowing this was not going to be fun. It was then did Danny notice Mr. Lancer and his mother was walking closer to the corner they were hiding behind. Danny could make out the conversation the two were having now. "Well Miss Shitori, what do you think of our facility so far?"

Serafall adjusted her glasses and spoke in a tone that Danny has never heard before. It was similar to Sona's own and he knew it would be what his aunt would prefer how his mother would act like. "it seems to be a good school although I think I will need to interact with some of the students in normal day scenario before I can make a true decision."

"Of course," Mr. Lancer said before they turned the corner and found the two Fenton's "Ah perfect timing you two. Allow me to introduce Sera Shitori. She is a new exchange student and part of a special program to allow the school districts to get more students a better experience in both exchange programs and fund-uhh, I mean education we might not have been able to give before."

Both Jazz and Danny glanced at each other, knowing what Mr. Lancer meant to say and they were not sure if that was a good thing or not. Mr. Lancer then cleared his throat, "Miss Shitori, this is Daniel and Jasmine Fenton. Jasmine is one of our top students at our school and earn the top score for the CAT's as well as been tutoring several of our other students. Daniel here actually shared a large number of your classes so you will be seeing him often. Perhaps Daniel can show you around as a tour from a student's point of view?"

"Yes I think that can be acceptable," Serafall with a slightly smile.

"Uh, that would be-uhh, great." Danny said with a nervous smile. "I'll meet up with you later then Miss Shitori."

"Please, call me Sera," his mother said with a nod.

Danny smiled nervous again before he started down the hall in a fast walk. Jazz smile and waved before she followed. As they left Mr. Lancer sighed causing Serafall to look at him. Noticing the look Mr. Lancer explained, "I do hope that Daniel will be able to show the day to day life of our students without hassle. I think this would be a good experience for him."

"Is something the matter with him?" Serafall asked with narrowed eyes at Mr. Lancer but the man did not notice.

"I can't really answer that," Mr. Lancer explained, "You see Daniel is a good student but he had an accident at home in his parents' lab and missed a week of school and when he came back he was slightly different. I don't know him on a personal level so I don't know the details but Daniel changed even if he doesn't show too many sighs of it. He is now struggling with his grades and has been known to be late to some classes or sleeping in them. I know Daniel has the potential to do better and has proven it a few times if pushes enough. I may be hard on some of my students but that is only because I want them to succeed and Daniel is one of those students. Perhaps you will be able to teach him just as much as he might be able to teach you."

(Scene Change)

Danny was rushing back as Jazz was already planning ahead on how to head off Leviathan at certain points before she could see some of the problems, like the fact that none of the teachers really punished bullying, or would force everyone to eat actual grass, dirt, and mud while pigging out on steak and other meat products.

"We've got trouble!" Danny said as the peerage looked at him, which included Paulina who said she was 'hanging out' as part of a sympathy ploy to 'do her good deed' and maintain her popularity.

"What kind of trouble? Is it a ghost?" Valerie asked, readying to summon any of her anti-ghost gear. Danny shook his head.

"A Stray Devil in the neighborhood?" Sam asked, and while it didn't happen often, it was an option to ask.

"No, but it does have something to do with Devils." He answered as Star decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Is it your mom?"

"Yes!" He answered, and it was Sam and Tucker who went wide-eyed.

"She's not here, is she?" Sam asked, as she had met Serafall a few times, and it usually left with the implied question of 'are you two dating'. Nothing was official yet, and she didn't quite understand her own feelings about Danny just yet.

"Not just here, she's acting like Sona. I'm letting you guys know so that maybe, whatever she's planning won't end with Casper High becoming a glacier."

"Who's Sona?" Valerie asked not understand the problem.

"My mom's younger sister about my age," Danny replied with a sigh "She's is pretty much someone who always acts serious and what you expect from a business woman. The point I am making is my mother acts pretty much like a hyper teenager and to have her act like this means trouble."

"Okay now you know that something's up," Tucker said, "So why is she here?"

"I don't know," Danny groaned, "She gave Mr. Lancer a story about her being an exchange student through a special program that can get the school more funding."

"Didn't she want you and Jazz to go to a school in japan where Sona is going to?" Sam asked recalling that coming up when she seen Danny's mother visiting.

"She does," Danny replied rubbing his head, "She is always trying to convince my folks to allow Jazz, me and my peerage into going there."

Sam went wide eyed, "You don't think she is looking for a way to prove to your parents that her school is better?"

"What school does she want you to transferee too?" Valerie asked, "If it's in Japan don't you have to learn the language first?"

"Devils actually can understand any language as long as it is spoken," Danny explained "Same for angels and fallen angels I'm assuming."

Star was surprise before she beamed, "I was wondering why I was having an easy time in my Spanish class lately. I thought I was going crazy or something."

"But it doesn't work to written language, as I'm sure you found out," Danny pointed out, "It is one of the reasons why mom and dad are against me going there for now."

"What school is it?" Valerie repeated still not getting an answer.

Danny sighed, "Sorry, it's called Kouh Academy."

Valerie blinked before she gapped at him, "isn't that one of the best schools in Japan? I thought it was a girls' only one."

"It's changed to Co-ed now," Danny said, "Look we are getting off track. I need your help guys to keep mom from finding out some of the worst parts of the school. Any reason she can use to get her way."

"Okay what's the worst she can find?" Paulina asked, "sure it's a public school but it's not that bad."

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie gave her deadpan looks. Valerie open her mouth but stopped "No, it's not worth it."

(Scene change)

Some of Danny's fears came to be later after the next class. Serafall manage to get into most of Danny's classes and while he didn't need to do much that class period the devil did gain the attention from several of the students. She did get many looks do to her looks, manly how students thought she was hot in a way many students haven't figured out before, as well as how smart she was being able to easily answer any of the teacher's questions. With her looks and figure like a model but the smarts of a nerd it was something none of the other students have been exposed to before. Before Danny or anyone of his group could get to her outside of class she was approached by Dash and Kwan. Paulina however smirked and reassured Danny she will handle it and joined her fellow A-listers. Danny however was still worried but knew he couldn't get too close without exposing a bullying problem the school has right before her eyes. He was able to listen in though on what they were saying, "Man not only do you look nice but you are smart too." Dash stated with a grin.

"Indeed?" Serafall asked adjusting her glasses.

"What Dash means," Kwan explained "is that most of the kids that are good looking aren't all that smart. You could be a model and yet as smart of one of the nerds in class."

Dash then got an idea (which to several people is both a miracle and an omen at the same time). "Hey I say you can be invited to be part of the A-listers."

"That's a great idea," Paulina agreed with a smile. She saw this as both a way to keep an eye on Sera/Serafall and also make sure she only saw the best of the school.

Serafall raised a brow while Danny had a near panic attack and he tried to think of a way to stop what would not doubt in his mind make things worse. "And what is this group?" Serafall asked.

Dash grinned "It is a group of elite in either popularity or one of the key stars in the sports teams. They get extra perks and advantages for school."

Kwan however paused as a thought accrued to him, "But Dash we are already at the limit of A-listers. If we add Sera, then someone would have to be kicked out of the group."

"You have a point." Dash said before he looked at Kwan, "Well, you have to pack in your A-lister membership card."

"What!?" Kwan was stunned at the fact that he was being kicked off the A-List of the school. He was the more intelligent and mellow individual of the Casper High A-Listers, and he was being kicked off.

"You brought it up that the membership was maxed out, and there's only enough room for one nerdy A-Lister. So you go join the loser squad, and we get the hot supermodel nerd." Dash's reasoning was flawed, but not enough to keep Kwan from getting kicked off. The individual just hung his head in shame and handed his card and walked off. Serafall now really didn't like the school, at least Kuoh there wasn't as much open bullying as far as she knew, and the clubs were more focused on their activities then stating who is popular or not.

"I'm sure we can get along well. It's not a death sentence, just a drop in social standing." Paulina stated, but Serafall wasn't exactly caring too much.

 _'Well, it's only one case to add against Maddie and Jack's argument, even if it's the same as mine._ ' Leviathan thought as she just bided her time. She would stay as long as she needed to get all the evidence she needed before getting Danny to Kuoh.

Dash however presented her with several items "This is you A-lister membership card as well as your A-lister hall pass. When using this pass you get a stamp to fill out the card. Once the card is all filled out you get a free yogurt."

Serafall took the cards seeing them as more evidence for her part. Paulina then surprised Serafall by wrapping her arm around her shoulder and led her down the hall, "So Sera, since you are new here I would be happy to give you any insight on some of the best the school has to offer. Maybe some girl talk between class?"

"I was already offered a student base tour by a student I just met," Serafall stated "a Danny Fenton."

"Oh you already met Danny!" Paulina said with a grin, acting like she didn't know the two have meet before. "Well then I won't ruin anything before he can give the tour for you."

"You know him?" Serafall asked surprised at this.

"Oh of course I do," Paulina said with a wave and a grin. This was the perfect chance to impress the devil girl, "He's a great guy and could totally be able to make it onto the A-listers. The only reason he isn't is because Danny does so much and has little time for more activities. Plus, he and Dash have this little rivalry going."

"Do they?" Serafall asked with narrow eyes, "Dash doesn't hurt Danny does he?"

"Not at all," Paulina said, "Dash can't do anything that Danny can't handle. Between the two of us Danny can handle Dash any day of the week but doesn't want too much attention because of it. Though it doesn't stop them from pranking each other." Paulina giggled, "Plus Danny is kinda cute."

Danny groaned as he watched Paulina led his mother away Dash and the others. Sam and Tucker looked at him as Danny banged his head on a locker, "I don't know what she's doing but I have a feeling Paulina is making things worst."

"That is Karma for making her your pawn," Sam pointed out firmly believing it.

"But she's still hot, and if you're going to go the harem route, she's definitely one you want." Tucker added, getting a glare from both Danny and Sam. While Danny would admit that Paulina had the looks to be in any harem, especially since another Devil could have just come along to make her a sex slave, but he wasn't in the mood for stuff like that at the moment.

"You have a point Tuck, but we're concentrating on making sure mom doesn't find out too much." Danny replied while looking around for his mother. He had to find a way to tour without revealing too much.

"Boys," Sam muttered and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, but then spoke, "look, we have one major problem and that's Serafall turning the school into a glacier. One part of the problem is Paulina and Star making it worse by having her hang with the A-Listers."

"You know, looking back on it, I don't think any of us that were on the A-List really deserved it. So, any plans on how to run interference?" Valerie may have had a point, but she would rather know the plan. Her ghost fighting gear may have some effect on Devils, but that was more likely because it worked on principles that could only be described as a marriage of science and sorcery, which could work pretty well together.

"We have to keep her from seeing the worst of the school," Danny said, "That means we can't show the teachers giving the A-listers and jock special perks or able to stay out of trouble. We also can't show Dash being a bully and abusing any sort of power."

"Can't you just over shadow him or something?" Tucker asked "That sounds so much easier on our part."

"Over-what?" Valerie asked

"One of Danny's ghost powers," Sam explain, "He goes into a person's body and take control of it."

"And the reason I am not doing it is because my mother is also expected to see me," Danny explained with a groan, "She will also be looking for me and if I'm controlling Dash then I can't be somewhere where she can see me. She won't be fooled by an illusion either and if I just jump out of Dash to see her Dash will no doubt say or do something stupid."

Valerie thought it over, "Makes sense. Kwan still talks to me even when I was no longer an A-lister. Maybe I can have him distract Dash with some footballs moves or something since he's still a jock."

Danny nodded "as long as he doesn't get himself or get too much attention to himself." He turned to Jazz, "Jazz try and distract any teachers they can in contact with outside of classes. If we get busy then they can't show favoritism." He turned to Tucker, "Tuck, try and get the nerds busy. If they are off doing something or just away from Dash and the others, then they can't be an easy target for Dash to bully."

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Try and help star keep Paulina from making things worst," Danny said with a look telling her not to complain.

Sam looked annoyed before she sighs, "Fine…but I am not responsible for what happens to her or what she says or does."

"Noted," Danny said.

"What about you?" Valerie asked.

"I got the hardest job" Danny sighed "I'll try and distract her as well as try to make her go back home. As long as Dash himself doesn't try and ruin everything."

They all broke off with Jazz walking next to her brother. "So how do you plan on getting her to leave?"

Danny slumped slightly and bowed his head in despair, "I don't know."

"Maybe you can tell her that Sona is calling for her asking for advice?" Jazz suggested knowing how much Serafall adores her little sister almost as much if not equal to her son.

"She won't fall for that," Danny said after thinking it over for a minute, "Plus the fact I'm here and she is trying to find evidence to convince mom and dad to transferee us means she won't be distracted so easily."

Jazz could see his point. "Well whatever you do it will have to be something big."

Danny had a shiver go down his spine at a thought of what he might have to do. "I just hope it never comes to it." He mutters softly.

(Scene Break)

Serafall was not impressed with Dash, and to a lesser extent Paulina. She was withholding judgement on Paulina, thanks to Star making sure she kept her foot out of her mouth, even if it wasn't as successful as it could be, as she had listened to Dash basically brag about his football career.

' _I really don't care about this jerk, but I need solid evidence to get Danny-tan to Kuoh with Sona-tan._ ' Leviathan thought as suddenly Kwan through a football and told Dash to go long. Dash suddenly on instinct went after the football, thanks to a little suggestion from Valerie that there might be an exception to expand the A-List.

"Hey, Sera-san right?" Sam came in conveniently as Dash was too busy to notice the goth devil girl, not that he knew she was a devil.

"Yes, and you are?" Sera was keeping up the act up, and had a guess that Sam was part of Danny's Peerage, but which piece was not known at the time.

"I'm Samantha Manson, everyone calls me Sam. I need to borrow the two popular girls for a bit." Sam said as she was wanting to make sure that those two got the message, but more Paulina then Star.

Paulina frowned and wasn't going to agree but glancing at Star she saw her friend gave a barely noticeable nod towards Sam. "Alright, fine." Paulina said before turned to Serafall, "This shouldn't take long."

Sam turned to lead them off a little way off, rolling her eyes at the girl's attitude on the way. After getting out of hearing distance Sam turned to Paulina, "What do you think you're doing?"

Paulina raised a brow, "What are you going on about now?"

"I mean what were you thinking getting Danny's mother in with the A-listers?" Sam said crossing her arms and scowling at the girl. "Do you even know what kind of problems that can cause?"

"Hey I did a good thing," Paulina stated defending her actions, "Danny's mother will see the best the school has to offer and the best way is with the A-listers."

Sam felt like pulling out her hair, "The A-listers are part of the main problem of the school."

Paulina just raised a brow. "What are you talking about? We're not a problem."

Sam growled pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew she would not enjoy this but she felt like talking to a brick wall would get better result, hell it would make for a better conversation. "You can't be serious? You are blinded by your own ego that you can't even see the problem before you."

Paulina scowled, "You are just jealous that I am trying to make a good impression with Danny's mother."

Sam stared at her "for real? You think you're impressing her? If we didn't tell you who she really was you wouldn't have known that was Danny's mother. Hell, you wouldn't even know that was a devil."

"Well we don't know how to tell if someone is a devil or something else yet," Star pointed out.

Paulina however huffed and turned on her heel, "I don't have to listen to what you have to say. Now if you excuse me I will be busy getting Danny's mother a wonderful time here at school and get her to like me." She glanced and smirked at Sam over her shoulder, "After all, getting a parent's approval is one of the easiest way of getting together with a boy and staying with them."

Sam growled before she punched the wall next to her to keep herself from actually punching Paulina. She did however make a hole in the wall and cracks forming. Hearing footsteps Sam realize what she did and quickly left as Mr. Lancer ran into the hall hearing the sound. He gapped seeing the hole and crack, "80 days around the world! What's caused this?!"

(scene change)

When Paulina and Star was talking to Sam leaving his mother alone, Danny took his chance to get her away from everyone and maybe talk to her and keep her from doing something that will leave him with more than a headache. "Hey Sera?" Danny said walking up to her.

Serafall turned and smile seeing him thought Danny could see she was keeping herself from beaming widely at his face. "Danny, good to see you again."

Danny just nodded, "So I hope you're not busy or anything. I figured I could get you that tour I promised."

"No, I'm not busy" Serafall said adjusting her glasses to hold her disguise up, "Lead the way."

Danny started leading the tour, hoping everyone was ready for the potential problems that the hyperactive Leviathan can do.

 _'It's kind of weird that she's acting like this.'_ Danny thought as he continued the tour, until his ghost sense went off.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear Me!" It was the Box Ghost, a no name ghost that looked like someone who worked in a shipping harbor, and had a weird obsession with manipulating boxes. He was also trying to prove himself a bad boy, but was more annoying than bad. Even other ghosts were pretty indifferent to the Box Ghost.

"Perfect," Danny muttered so his mother couldn't hear him. He figured something like this would happen. Ghost attacks just always appear at the worst times and this was one of the worst.

"What going on?" Serafall asked confused as what looked like a ghost was making several boxes fly around a classroom. The class itself was screaming and running out.

Danny glanced at his mother before he said, "I'm going to get a teacher. You stay somewhere safe."

He never thought he would order his mother around like that but he needed to make it seem like he didn't know who she was. Serafall herself frowns and was able to go after her when she almost ran into Paulina, "There you are? I was wondering where you gotten too." She blinked seeing the other students running and the ghost inside the room, "Oh no!"

Serafall glanced at the girl, "What's going on? Danny didn't explain anything to me."

"Well to tell you the truth the town has ghost appearing at times," Paulina explain giving her the minimum amount of details. "But don't worry. You are going to be lucky though because you will be getting front row seats to see him in action."

Serafall had a feeling who the girl was talking about but before she can even reply a black and white streak flew pass them. Serafall turned to look inside the classroom and gasped. Inside the classroom her son Danny was floating in the air, in his ghost form, glaring at the Box Ghost. "You seriously had to pick today to mess around huh?"

"I am the Box Ghost!" said ghost repeated before pointing at Danny, "You don't tell me when I can do my quest to control all thing rectangular and square!"

Danny raised a brow, "Really man?"

The Box Ghost blinked before he cried, "Beware!" with his hands up before he pushed his hands forward. Two boxes lifted up and flew at Danny.

Danny simply crossed his arms with a bored look and became intangible. The boxes smacked into the wall behind him. "Well I need something to let out some frustration on. Unlucky enough that something is you."

The Box Ghost huffed "You don't scare-AHHHH!" however he was interrupted when Danny sped at the Box Ghost, forcing the smaller ghost to flee in fear.

Serafall watched in awe seeing her son in action for the first time. With the outfit as well as the way, he was flying and fighting that ghost it reminded her of an TV superhero. Serafall had stars in her eyes and barely could keep a large grin off of her face. Paulina noticed that Serafall's was watching Danny closely before she smirked seeing this as a chance to impress her even more. "That's Danny Phantom. He's a ghost just like the other one but he is a hero and protects the town. When there is a ghost causing trouble you will always find Danny fighting to stop them." Paulina sighed, "He's so dreamy."

Serafall didn't hear this last part only of how much of a hero her son was. She knew her son was the best but seeing it before her eyes was a different sensation. She made a mental note to make her son his own show for the underworld. One she knew would be one of the biggest hits, maybe even better than her own show. Her musing/gushing over her hero of a son when the Box Ghost crashed to the floor in front of them. He looked up and notice them before he held his hands up over his head. "Beware!"

His form turned a little blue color before he was sucked through the air and ended up into a metal thermos Serafall believed she saw in Maddie's and Jack's lab. "Not today pal" Danny said putting the lid on the thermos. He then notices Paulina and his mother was watching him. He cleared his thought and spoke in a deeper tone, that made Serafall believe it was more heroic. "Everything is safe now so please return to your classes." And with that he flew off through a wall.

Paulina giggled at Danny's antics. "How lucky are you seeing two hot Danny's on your first day." When she got no reply she blinked and then notice Serafall was no longer next to her. "Sera?"

(scene change)

Danny went through the wall and ended up in a closet. Seeing the coast clear Danny transformed back and exit the closet. However, to his shock and horror his mother was standing before him. He figured she must have tracked his magical signature and followed him here. Danny then notice that his mother had stars in her eyes and beaming widely. "Hi," Danny muttered meekly.

"That was soo totally cool Danny!" Serafall said with her normal hyperactive style voice, which really didn't fit the image she was trying to portray, "You fought off that ghost, even if he was a weakling, and protected the school!"

"Yeah, mom. I do it all the time so it wasn't that big a deal." Danny's comment, and the fact that he called her mom, with no one else around to overhear him, was the thing that snapped her out of her hyper style.

"Oh, did I just give it away just now? I thought I was being ninja-stealthy." Serafall pouted, and after Sirzech gave her such a good idea to check on the school, but now she had an idea that Danny was running some form of interference, very suspicious. Not enough to really worry, but enough that she would possibly send someone else to look into things, or ask someone else to look into things.

"Actually, I sort of put two and two together after seeing you talk with Mr. Lancer. You kind of stick out, and then there's also the fact that you used the name Shitori, which is used by Sona as a transparent alias, or when I go ghost. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Souna Shitori, Sona Sitri. Sera Shitori, Serafall Sitri. It wasn't that hard." It may have seemed like Danny was being smart towards his mother, but it wasn't in the disrespectful way. It was just a point out that with a little logic some of the names that his family chose would stick out like a sore thumb...then again, most people weren't observant enough to pay attention without some pre-knowledge.

Serafall blinked before she beamed at her son, "That just proves how smart our family is. To pick the best names so obvious that no one can see through them."

Danny rolled his eyes, "whatever you say mom." Danny then looked serious. "But seriously though you need to end this little game and go home."

Serafall frowned, "I can't. you are hiding something from me and I know I would not be happy when I find out. And I am betting it will be something I need to convince Maddie to allow you into Kouh with Sona-tan."

"Mom I will get there eventually but you can't force these things," Danny tried to explain "I can understand that you want me to be in the same school as Sona but for now I have to learn to go through school standing on my two feet without relying on any devil connections when things don't go my way or when things get hard."

"But you used them before?" Serafall pointed out, "Just recently in fact."

Danny gave her a look, "That was to help a friend out who hit a really hard time and it was also needed to get Valerie as my new knight."

Serafall gasped, "You have more peerage members? I only know Jazzy-tan, Sam and Tucker. I want to meet them all."

"I will," Danny promised before he got an idea, "But it will either be the next time you visit or I can show you them all now if you promised to stop this and go back home."

"Never!" Serafall claimed in her usual childlike manner. "This school isn't good enough for my Danny-tan and I will prove it to Jack and Maddie!"

Danny ran his hand through his head, slightly pulling it in his despair. "But this place is not that bad" Danny said trying to reason with her even if he has to lie, "Sure Mr. Lancer is tough on us but he's a teacher, that's his job. And Dash may be as dumber than a brick and doesn't think before he speaks or does anything but you can't blame the whole school for him."

Serafall raised a brow, "You would stay here with your rival?"

Danny blinked before he figures it was something she believed or was told by someone, "Well, a rival keeps me on my toes and makes sure I don't slack off. Besides you have your own rival."

Serafall blinked before she scowled at the reminder of her rival. "Gabriele," she mutters slightly in a tone showing her dislike for a certain angel.

Danny then tried a different tactic "Okay we still need to talk about this. What will it take to get you to stop this?"

"Come to Kouh with Sona-tan," Serafall stated almost at once.

"Besides that," Danny deadpanned.

"Nothing else!" Serafall said crossing her arms and pouting like a child, "You can't make me change my mind."

Danny sighed and was about try and talk again when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and to his horror he saw someone that will make this situation worst. Dash smirked down at Danny, "Well, well who what I found. Why you bothering the new girl Fenton?"

"Dash," Danny muttered annoyed as he saw his mother turning to watch them. "Weren't you chasing a football?"

"I was until I saw you bother Sera," Dash replied lifting Danny up by his shirt, "And now I get to show her what we do to punk that bother the A-listers."

' _Crap!'_ Danny thought as this was not what he wanted his mother to see.

Dash turned to a locker opens on up and with Serafall watching wide eyed, pushed Danny into the locker and slammed the door. Serafall was starting to get mad, and that was bad news for Dash. She spotted a teacher, but was only going to get madder at what happened next.

"Hey Dash, good luck in the next game." The teacher said, clearly avoiding looking at the locker that Danny was trapped in, and doing so in a way that was so obvious that it was already known that he knew that the bullying was happening.

"Sure thing teach." Dash said, pointing in a 'hip' way towards his teacher as his passed, then tried to hit on Serafall, "So, how about we go somewhere else?"

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request, and in case your simple Neanderthal-ic brain did not catch up to it, it means no." It was surprising to hear his mother use so many big words in a sentence, then again she was childish not stupid. Dash would have retorted, but the glare he received from the Leviathan, was so cold that it spoke of slow, torturous, freezing death, "And before you take your leave, let Fenton-san out."

Dash, for the first time in his life, did the smart thing; seriously, this was the first time he did anything that was remotely intelligent, and let Danny out of the locker and walked on.

Danny himself blinked and watched Dash go. "Wow, I'm actually surprised he listened to you." He didn't get a reply so he glanced at his mother and grimaced.

Serafall had a dark scowl on her face as she gave her son a small glare with her arms cross and she was tapping her foot waiting. Danny sighed, "Mom I can explain."

"Really?" Serafall asked. "Because it looked like your 'rival', and I am doubting that very much now, just stuffed you into a locker that was not only unpunished but a teacher encourages him. This is all that I need. Such a thing would never be allowed to play out at Kouh." She turned around with a huff, "At least I don't have anything to worry about after this."

"Mom please, don't do this," Danny pleaded hoping to get through to her.

"I won't," Serafall stated "and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

'There is one thing,' Danny thought before he sighed, "Alright…I'll do it."

Serafall smirked, "I knew you would see this is the best way. You will thank me later Danny-tan."

Danny watched as she started to walk up, no doubt the look of victory on her face. "Not that" Danny stated before he slumped slightly in defeat, "I'll….I'll appear on the show."

Serafall froze, almost comically mid-step, her eyes wide at this bit of news. "Wha?"

Danny still at the defeated look knowing he had her attention, "I'll appear on your show."

Serafall was in front of her soon so fast it would put any knight to shame. "really?" she asked with her eyes wide and hopeful while her hands were clasped in front of her as if praying.

"Yes," Danny said before he added sternly with a single finger up, "But only one episode!"

Serafall squealed before she groped Danny into a hug. So what if he only agreed to one episode, it was still a lot more then what Sona has ever agreed too. She knew once they try out her show she knew they would love it and appear more often. "You just have to agree to forgot everything today and stop any attempts to having me or my peerage go to Kouh until my parents are ready for it."

"Of course!" Serafall agreed at once, not letting this chance slip right through her fingers. This was way more important that trying to get her son to go to school with Sona. This was a total victory for her.

(Scene Change)

"You did what!?" Jazz asked as Danny and the others were going home from school. Danny sighed as he looked at his half-sister and the rest of the peerage.

"I agreed to going on her show at least once to get her to back off, and trust me that was the last thing I wanted to do." Danny said, as he remembered that Underworld television was a looser than the human world in terms of what can be showed. If Japan was considered 'loose' for showing blood in their cartoons and special effects shows, then America wouldn't even adapt Underworld shows period.

"She has her own TV show?" Valerie asked surprised, "And all you had to do to get her to stop was appear on her show? Seems like an easy way out."

"Trust me it isn't," Danny assured her. "Shows for Underworld television is much different experience when what you would normally see. Their censorship is pretty much nonexistence and the morality of the shows is much, much looser."

"Don't forget the age rating, if any, is much different," Jazz added.

The ones that never seen any underworld show stared before they decided they were better off not knowing too much. Though Paulina had a thought wondering if Danny could help her appear on one of those shows or maybe letting them star in a show together. Paulina beamed figuring that Danny's mother, who left pretty much after speaking with her soon and having him deal with the memories modification, wouldn't mind her son being the main star on a show with a herself as the main love interest. Sam didn't notice the grin on Paulina's face but did try and comfort Danny. "Hey, at least it is only one episode."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed "It can't get any worse than that."

"Don't say that," Danny stated quickly "Knowing mom she will now try and convince me to appear more often or worst make a new show about me."

"Oh c'mon, she won't do that," Star said trying to comfort Danny. "Right?"

Danny didn't answer which pretty much spoke louder than words.

(Scene change)

Serafall was humming happily as she worked at her desk. She had a lot of work to do in order to get ready for her next show and this was going to be one of her best. She was so excited because her son was going to appear. She needed to make the episode to be perfect to not only her viewer but to make her son such a big hit. She knew either Danny or Sona would see how great her show is and want to be on it. Now all she had to do was make it so great that she can make a new series with Danny as the star and main lead. While she was disappointed Danny was staying at his school, even worst seeing how bad it was herself, she knew she would have other chances to convince Jack and Maddie but this was too important at the moment. "You are going to have a great future Danny-tan" she mutters to herself as she worked on a new design. "You will later go to a perfect school, get to see Sona-tan and Rias all the time there, and get the perfect peerage to make you famous. And more importantly you will be the star of an awesome new show." She paused tapping her pen on her chin, "Now I just need to make a theme song for you."

She started to think a play around with lyric ideas as she looked over the new design she knew would be perfect for his symbol. It was a large D that would be white on his black jumpsuit, the edges like wisps or energy. The D was not fully connected at the bottom, giving the illusion with the dark background of a P in the middle. She smiled adding more color as she mutters softly, "Danny Fenton was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine…"


	6. Chapter 6

Well a new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update. This chapter shows a bit of background for one or two characters and hints of other adventures that I think we will not go back on. Not much else to say but hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Danny Phantom nor from High school DxD. The same can be said for Wolfpackersson09, though I am sure he would not mind owning DxD.

Phantom Sitri

Night had fallen over Amity Park but the sky was lit with stars. Danny stood on the roof of his over just below the metal attached lab, with his friends Sam and Tucker as well as his sister Jazz. "Man what a great night for star gazing," Danny said looking at the night sky. With his devil eyes he was able to see the stars more clearly even without the moon in the sky. He peered through the telescope, Sam held a smaller one, Tucker and Jazz were leaning back against a metal support for the lab looking up like listening to the radio they had next to them.

"More like star snoozing," Sam complained staring at the radio, who was playing a soft melody. "This music is putting me to sleep. Can't we listen to something else?"

Tucker turned the dial to change the station but besides a few words between stations all that can be heard was the same song. "That's a no."

"I kinda like it," Jazz admitted, "We don't need hard music on a night like this anyways."

Before Sam could voice her disagreement the devils felt the ground and building shake. Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off and their attention went to the street in front of their house as something rose up through the solid ground. A ghost ship floated up, sails pure black with a green skull and crossbones, the wood a dark gray with green cannons, bone shape anchors and a skeleton like mermaid carrying a scythe as the front headboard. It floated above them and then turned to face them board side. On the deck several ghost pirates, some more like skeletons, some like common ghost and some looking more like zombies. They all growled and cheered before the cannons fired at them. But instead of cannon balls it was glowing green grappling hooks which hooked up and allowed the pirates to swing over. They all pointed their swords and daggers at them while making pirate sounds. Danny however glared back, "Going Ghost!"

Danny transformed into his ghost form and got ready as the ghost pirates charged. Danny easily ducked under one sword swing and blasted one other pirate in the face with his ghost ray before giving the ghost he avoided an uppercut to the chin. Doing a spinning kick to knock another away Danny took a chance to shoot up and sever a few of the grappling line hooking the ship.

One ghost held a blunt club and swing at Sam. Sam however just raised her arm and the club broke on contact. The ghost looked confused which allowed Sam to grab him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down and kneed him in the gut. Before the ghost could recover Sam grabbed him by the head and slammed her own into his. Her rook defense allowed her to escape unscratched while the ghost wasn't so lucky.

One ghost aimed a small hand held cannon at Jazz and fired. Jazz didn't look concern as she swiped her arm with her index and middle finger extended together. A blade of water quickly formed and the cannon ball was cut in half and sail right pass Jazz and hit two other pirates. Before the pirate could reload another water blade swung out and sliced the cannon in half as well. A few more raised their sword at her but she was gone in a blur and she was now on the opposite side of them with water dancing around her. The ghost flew backward from the attack and found their swords were also broken.

One the deck of the ship a figure slammed his shook of a hand onto the dashboard getting the devil's attention as well as the crew seeing their captain on deck. But as the ghost floated out of the shadow of the ship they saw he was actually a small kid with green hair and white skin, dressed like a pirate complete with large hat, hook and peg leg as well as a small ghost parrot made of bones. "Avast yee…ah man what's the word?" the kid said speaking to the flying parrot.

"Scurvy dogs," the parrot replied in a former tone before he squawked.

"That's right!" the kid said before he started over, "Avast yee scurvy dogs, and prepared to be boarded by Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew."

Danny didn't look impress and flew up to the same level as Youngblood. "Isn't it pass your bedtime kid?"

Youngblood growled and his hook hand transformed. Danny first thought it was a metal pronged taser before it folded upwards and Youngblood pulled back the energy arch showing it was a slingshot. Danny was so taken by surprise that he was unable to avoid the energy ball fired at him and was sent flying back. Youngblood called out to him, "Don't call me kid! I'm the captain of this crew!"

Danny's friend and sister called out when Danny was hit. This allowed on of the ghost to sneak pass them and cut away the large ghost shield generator away from the roof of the lab. It fell and another ghost caught the machine. Youngblood notice this and called out of his crew, "Pull back me harties! We got the," he blinked confused, "Got the…what's the word?" once again this was towards his parrot.

The parrot squawked before he answered "Booty."

Youngblood chuckled and pointed to his parrot, "you said booty."

The other pirates chuckled as the devils flew into the air as Danny flew back to them, "They got the ghost shield generator!" Jazz cried.

Danny, who was the fastest flying, speed up to catch the ghost holding the machine. He was so focused that he didn't see Youngblood aim his peg leg which transformed into a small cannon. The cannon ball hit Danny in the chest and he crashed into the roof. His friend flew down to help him before they say the ghost ship turn and vanished from view. "Did we just get out robbed by Short-John Silver?" Sam asked.

"Seeing as they just took the dad's ghost shield," Danny started transforming back to his human form, "it's no laughing matter."

Next to him however Tucker was chuckling, "He said booty."

All he got was deadpan stares.

(scene change)

"Why is there this kind of music in the school?" Sam asked as the group of devils and half-ghost were listening to the same soft tones from last night.

"I know. This is just boring." Paulina showed up right there, and she was kind of annoyed at the song, "Why not play some Dumpty Humpty?"

"I still say it's not that terrible, and is actually very relaxing." Jazz stated as she seemed to be into the tune.

"If by relaxing you mean barf, then yeah." Danny said as he finished getting his things from his locker, "I'm more worried about what Youngbutt wants with the ghost shield generator to care."

"Someone stole the ghost shield!?" Star asked as she was near Paulina, and was also getting a few things for herself. It was surprising to hear since it wasn't just every day that someone robbed the Fenton's. Most people didn't want their stuff because it was occultic, and the ones that did want it wouldn't come close to Jack and his family. The fact that it was a ghost that wanted it was even more odd, considering that the ghost shield created a barrier that was meant to keep ghosts out, and the irony is that it meant that they would be imprisoned on their own ship, if they left it on.

Danny nodded "Yes and the fact it was ghost that did it makes it more puzzling." He ran his hand through his hair, "And worst is my parents aren't even noticing."

"Don't you guys have an alarm or something?" Sam asked, "Surely they notice that?"

"No they didn't," Jazz admitted, "all they seem to care about is this music. And I'm all for relaxing music, even as nice as this, but that raised a few red flags."

"Speaking of which why are we evening listening to this?" Tucker asked glaring up as the speakers playing the music, "I thought the school didn't play music, let alone have the radio on."

"The school got a new radio booth," Valerie explained walking up to them, "the sponsors gave them a vinyl record and Mr. Lancer has been playing 'Sounds to Relax to' none stop."

"Okay, 'Sounds to Relax to'?" Sam asked in disbelief "talk about shuttle."

"And Vinyl?" Tucker asked in the same tone, "What is this the stone age?"

Before Danny could reply his ghost sense and they heard the laugh of someone familiar. They looked up as several students were running but Youngblood and his crew was flying through the halls and into the gym. "Avast yee bilge rats!" Youngblood called out before looking confused and then glanced at his parrot, "Bilge rat is right, isn't it?"

The parrot nodded before the crew went through the wall of the gym. Youngblood grinned and then pointed towards the Wight Room, "Our plunder lays aforge!"

Danny had already transformed and Valerie was in her hunter gear. Both of them flew in the room to see the pirates were gathering the treadmills and aerobic bikes, into a large messy pile. "Hate to break this to you guys but you can't build muscle tone without muscles."

The pirates cried out and charged at him with weapons drawn. Danny flew forward and dodge right pass them, leaving them open for Valerie to open fire and knock the first two down to the ground. The last one tried to grab him but Valerie ducked and caught the ghost's arms thanks to her upgraded suit. With a quick judo flip she threw the ghost over her shoulder and crashed into his recovering comrades. Valerie smirked under her mask before she realizes she was still holding the ghost bony arm, having broken off from the throw. "Okay, eww" she muttered dropping the arm.

Danny flew towards Youngblood to take him out. Danny had to focus on his ghost powers since his ice devil magic can damage the room which he was trying to avoid. "So another play-date with Captain Kid?"

Youngblood scowled before he pointed his hook at Danny and rapidly fired a bunch of the metal hooks at him. Danny tried to avoid them but he was too close and ended up getting his hands caught and stuck into the wall. Youngblood fired more to trap his arms and legs even more. "Danny!" Val shouted seeing him fly pass her. She however turned her back to Youngblood and her hover board was hit from a cannon from the ghost and crashed to the ground.

Youngblood saw his chance, "Get the stuff and let's go!"

The recovering crew flew over and grabbed the pile before they flew up and through the roof, making the stolen equipment intangible as well. Danny saw this and struggled before he broke free. Valerie was up as well and they flew up after the ghost. Danny made Val intangible and they hovered looking around but the ghost was gone. "Great," Danny muttered annoyed, "Playing hide and seek again."

"Remind me to shoot that kid the next time we see him," Valerie stated also annoyed at the fact they got away.

"Yeah, he needs a spanking." Danny said as they both agreed that Youngblood needed a time out, but the question was, "Why was he stealing exercise equipment?"

"Beats me, but let's get back to class." Valerie suggested as the two decided to head back to class.

(Scene Break)

"First the ghost shield generator, Now gym equipment? What would ghosts want with that stuff?" Jazz asked as she and Danny were walking home wondering what the ghosts were wanting with such items.

"I dunno. It's just too confusing."

"Yeah, it's not like they're making their own personal workout studio." Tucker said with Danny. The group of teens entered the lab, only to find Maddie and Jack listening to the same song that had been playing all day.

Danny held back a groan hearing this. However, his mother noticed him and the others before she beamed at them, "Danny I have some good news."

"You're going to stop listening to that stupid song," Danny guess which was more hope than anything else.

"No silly," Maddie said waving her hand "Your father and I are going on a fun cruise."

"Really?" Jazz asked stunned but then again the whole group was stunned, "Are you inviting Serafall as well?"

"Nope just me and your father," Maddie said, "We could only get two tickets anyways. Jasmine you're in charge."

"When are you guys going?" Danny asked.

"The ship leaves tomorrow night!" Jack stated with several bags packed already. "We will be getting ready all day."

Sam gained a look as an idea formed in her head. "Well I wish you both a fun trip," she told them before she started to drag Danny and the others towards the stairs.

"Anyone else find that odd?" Tucker asked aloud out of the view of the adults.

"Going on a cruise is one thing," Jazz said holding a finger up, "devil knows that they need a vacation."

"But not inviting mom to go with them?" Danny finished not liking this. "Even if she got busy she would still be invited. Hell she might have crashed the party anyways."

"Or use this as a moment to bond with you," Jazz added.

"But this is perfect," Sam said as they climb the stair, "Now that they are leaving, this give us the perfect opportunity to make our own radio station."

Danny gave her a look, "And where would we get equipment, space and radio transmission antenna to make our own radio station? And don't say my mother. She'll just use it as an excuse to make me appear on another episode of her show."

"You can always have Desiree make it appear if you wish for it," Tucker pointed out.

"We don't need to," Sam admitted opening the door to the Op-center. She spread her arms out to the entire room to show them, "Everything we need is right here."

Danny, Tucker and Jazz looked around before they smirked at each other.

(scene change)

"Wow a lot of parents are going on that cruise," Sam said looking around, seeing several kids talking and showing pamphlets of the cruise their parents were going on.

"Seems too strange to me," Danny muttered suspiciously.

"Maybe it was a promotional thing?" Jazz suggested looking at one of the pamphlets, "M. Bersback's Fun Cruise? Never heard of them."

"Must be new," Tucker offered, "But speaking of 'new', we got the radio station set up."

"That's right," Sam said pleased with herself, "We got our first performance tonight. We are going to party."

"And we got our first sponsor," Tucker explained holding a take-out bag for Nasty Burger, "We're practically golden."

Not too far away Paulina heard this and frowned. While she and Star were working on getting more contracts, she wanted to get closer to Danny than ever and also wanted to do something big for him as well. When she heard they were starting a radio show as well as the word party an idea came to her, "A party? To kick off their radio show? That will be the perfect way to bring attention to Danny and with it more contracts."

"Well it would a way to have more people make contracts with him and everyone else," Star pointed out. "And if his parents are gone then it might be easier to get people to come to the party."

Paulina smirked, "Even more so if we have people sign our contracts as invites or for RSVP. We get to get more contracts then goth girl and impress Danny."

"Throwing a party behinds Danny's back?" A voice said before two arms wrapped around their shoulders and pulling them closer. Both teen girls were surprised to see Desiree smirking between them, "And all to try and get his attention. I wonder what he would think of two of his pawns try and pull something like that?"

"It'll help the peerage," Star explained "By making the school come to the party they would be more likely to make even more contracts than before."

"And if you help us," Paulina added with a smirk, "then even more people will come and make the party bigger. That way we can make a ton of contracts."

"Why should I help?" Desiree asked with a raise brow, "I don't see anything in it for me. I can easily make contracts without trying."

"But by doing this we can get people to sign contracts without knowing what they are for the party," Paulina explained, "So many contracts without you even have to do a thing."

Desiree blinked at this. Yes, with her wishing powers she can easily gain many contracts but to have many people sign without having to do anything was too good to pass up. Since her power doesn't rely on wishes alone anymore it made no difference to her. And since she was doing it for her king then she had more freedom to use her magic to make the party bigger and no doubt impress her king. Maybe she can get even more his attention and in a way she really wanted it. She grinned at them, "I'm in. Let's throw our king a hell of a party."

(Scene change)

Later that night Danny was flying around the docks looking for a certain ship. He was still suspicious of the cruise and wanted to see for himself. He found the large cruise ship and the people getting on board. Danny was impressed with the size but found it odd that all the adults were just standing there smiling out towards the dock as if they were expecting family and friends to see them off. Only the guess on the ship could be seen. "Something's up." Danny muttered narrowing his eyes "I better take a closer look."

Danny turned invisible and flew right at the ship to check inside. But he slammed into something midair, stopping him in his tracks. "What the hell!" Danny shouted pulling himself back and pressed his hands forward. They pressed against something solid and Danny then saw the green shield blocking his path. "A shield? Wait a second" his eyes went wide, "A ghost shield? But Youngblood stole the only one. Then that means…"

"Argh! Hold it right there, you land lobber."

"Speak of the ghost," Danny said turning to the young ghost and his crew floating behind him.

"It's lubber," the parrot corrected Youngblood.

"Lubber?" Youngblood asked confused, "But that makes no sense."

The pirate parrot rolled his eyes, since taking care of Youngblood was pretty much a full time job.

"Alright, what do you want with everyone here Youngbutt?" Danny asked as he would've shifted to his normal form just to pass, as the shield was designed as a barrier for ghosts not Devils, Angels, Fallen, or any race that was non-ghost. Plus, Danny didn't tell them the flaw that ghost-hybrids could pass through, since the DNA of the other race would register as the same race, which was why Desiree was easily able to come and go using her Devil form. Why this flaw was only with the ghost shields, who knows.

"Well, I figured I could just use the adults to power my ship. But you can't get in." Youngblood taunted.

"Actually, I can." Danny was just about to transform into his normal form and infiltrate before he was blasted back by the sound of guitar.

"Sorry dipstick, but this is my show now." Came the voice of a ghostly girl. She was wearing something like pirate attire, but had some make up on to look like a classic rock star with hair that looked like it was on fire. The fact that she was attractive was second to the fact that Danny knew this ghost.

"Ember?" Danny asked stunned seeing the ghost here.

"Long time no see devil boy," Ember said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Youngblood said floating next to her before he blinked "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it," Ember stated to the younger looking ghost.

"You two are working together?" Danny asked looking from one ghost to another.

"Well the last time you sent me back to the Ghost Zone I ran into this tiny punk," Ember explained rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I first thought she was boring," Youngblood added with a grin, "But turns out she's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I'm a blast," Ember gloats before she went on, "But we found out we actually had a lot in common."

"We like to party; we don't listen to rules" Youngblood pointed out.

"And best of all," Ember said before Youngblood joined her in saying, "We can't stand adults."

"Cute," Danny muttered, "So what are you two up to? If you hate adults so much then why are you kidnaping them?"

"With our partnership we manage to work out a deal," Ember said "He helps me hypnotize the over-thirties and they provide power to his fleet of ships and I get to take over the world and stuff."

Danny glanced at the cruise ship, guessing that it was an illusion before he said, "Kinda hard to be a fleet with just one ship."

"But we got plenty of ships coming," Ember said, "And with each town we hit we will make the adults work for us. Even until they die and then they will be worked as ghost."

"I'm not going to let you," Danny stated determined ready to fight.

"Like you can stop us," Youngblood said before something happened.

The cruise ship quickly changed to that of Youngblood's ghost ship. The two ships seem to switch back as forth showing the illusion was weakening. "What's going on!?" Youngblood asked.

Ember however growled, "There must be another radio station messing with our signal. We need to find it and destroy it."

"Then perhaps it is time we weigh anchor," the parrot suggested.

"Lower the shield!" Youngblood ordered as he, his crew and Ember flew towards the ship.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny cried flying right after them.

Ember however turned and send a ghost soundwave right at him. Danny served to avoid it but that slowed him down. Just enough to allow the others to get to the ship and the shield came back online. The ghost ship floated up into the air and Danny saw the cannons were pointing right at him. "Ah crap," He muttered before he flew away as the cannons fired at him. Danny manage to flew out of range before he turned to see the ghost ship fly off. "I can't take on the whole crew alone. I'm going to need the other's help." Danny then landed on a rooftop and his family seal appeared under him. With a red glow he vanished teleporting to his room.

(scene change)

Danny teleported into his room before he sighed and transformed back into his human form. The first thing he notice was the muffled music and loud bass coming from what it sounds like downstairs. _'What the?'_ Danny wondered before he noticed something sitting on his bed.

"I've been waiting my king," Desiree said laying on his bed, stretched out looking sexy in her harem girl uniform. "Let me help you relax."

"Desiree," Danny said with a raised brow, use to her antics and choice of outfit when they were alone, "Where's that music coming from?"

Desiree pouts slightly at the question. "Just the party the peerage is having for the first night of your radio station."

"A party!" Danny called out opening his door and peeking out to hear loud music and people having fun. Danny groaned and closed the door, "it's one thing to not be invited to a party but not be invited to one in my own house."

Desiree draped herself over his back, her arms over his shoulders, "I'm sorry my king. Would you like to punish me?"

"Where are the others?" Danny asked remembering why he came back home.

Desiree pouts again even if he couldn't see. "The two pawns are downstairs working the party and getting more contracts signed while the rest are upstairs in the new radio tower."

Danny raised a brow, "Paulina and Star are getting contracts?"

Desiree nodded, "Yes, it was our idea. Everyone here sighed either mine or their contracts as invites to the party. They must be working to get more from the people here."

"Huh?" Danny muttered surprised, "that actually pretty smart. Nice work."

Desiree beamed and pressed her body, mostly her large breast, onto Danny's back to make them more noticeable "I'm happy you approve. Perhaps you should reward me for my hard work? I'll even be nice and let the other two pawns join in afterwards."

Danny blushed at the thought of both Star and Paulina lying next to Desiree all wearing the same style harem uniforms but with different colors. Desiree smiled seeing his blush but was disappointed when he said, "Something important came up. I need to talk to the others."

"I shall inform the other three downstairs." Desiree said as she went to the party to inform Paulina, Star, and Valerie about the situation. Not before changing her outfit back to something more modern as only her king could see her like that.

(Scene Break)

"And this is the PARTY; giving you alternative rock, corporate free!" Sam said with excitement as she was playing a dance mix version of the same song that was annoying them all day.

"Except for this," Tucker said as he had to advertise for their sponsor, "This program is brought to you by Nasty Burger. Remember that Nasty is one letter away from tasty."

"Guys! Ember's back!" Danny said and that's as Desiree and the others stepped into the ops center.

"Wait, she's back!?" Jazz was surprised to hear about what was happening.

"Wait, that's the emergency?" Star asked aloud since all Desiree told them was Danny had something important to tell them.

"Is she preforming another concert?" Paulina asked excitedly. She will admit that she like Ember when she was popular and found it strange that she seemed to vanish from both public view and music charts.

"No, she's really a ghost," Danny explained to his newer pieces since it never came up "And she's working with Youngblood."

"Ember's a ghost!?" the three newest pieces asked stunned.

"Focus!" Sam shouted before turning to Danny, "She's working with Youngblood you said?"

Danny nodded "That's right; she hypnotizes adults and have them power Youngblood ship and from the sound of it, more ships are on the way. That cruise ship, all the parents are going on is really the ghost ship."

"This one?" Jazz ask holding the pamphlets of said cruise, "M. Bersback's fun cruise."

"Wait a sec," Sam muttered, "M. Bersback's; Ember's Back?"

"How did we not see that?" Tucker asked bewildered.

"I just want to know how Ember is controlling the adults," Danny muttered.

"It has to be some sort of music for her spells," Desiree pointed out.

"But all that's been playing is that boring song," Star reminded them glancing at the spinning record before she stopped it and pushed it backwards, slightly making a different sound. Danny blinked before he ordered, "Hey move that backwards again, slowly."

Star did so slowly and they could hear the message playing slowly over the speakers. The female voice, no doubts Ember's own voice, saying "Leave your kids. Come to the cruise."

"That's Ember's MO alright," Jazz muttered with a scowl.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and a shadow covered the room. They turned to see the ghost ship outside the window, the cannons ready to fire. They fired at the op-center causing it to shake and the rest to fall over. Danny looked up to see the cannons being rearmed before he shouted, "Desiree! I wish that ship had no ammo!"

"So you wish it," she said holding a hand up, "So shall it be!"

She snapped her fingers but she blinked and looked at her hand. The center shook again from the cannons, "Why didn't it work?" Sam shouted.

"The ghost shield!" Jazz realized "It's blocking her magic!"

The op-center shook again and Sam tried to brace herself and her hand moved the record that Ember was using to control people. This scratching of the record sent sound waved through one of the dishes on the roof and the signal actually pushed the ghost ship away. They stunned the pirates as well as Ember and Youngblood. Danny looked at Sam "Sam do that again!"

Sam started a scratch mix on the record and the ghost ship was being pushed back more and more. Danny took his chance, "Desiree I wish this building was shielded from the cannon fire.

Desiree quickly granted the wish allowing some breathing room.

On the ghost ship Ember growled out, "We got to take that tower out. Without my music playing then we can't get more adults under our control."

"But we need more power," Youngblood stated worriedly.

"Then I suggest we get more workers the old fashion way," the parrot suggested with a grin, "Like pirates."

Danny and his peerage took this moment to catch their breath, "Okay we can hold them off and hopefully stop them."

Screaming however got their attention and they all looked outside. They saw pirates ghost were carrying adults and flying up to the ship. From their screams they knew they were still awake and not under Ember's control. The party downstairs were running outside and watching as some of their parents were being taken before their eyes. They seem to panic, not sure what to do. Danny however knew that this was would be a problem later so he said "Desiree, I wish everyone but us we back at their homes. I also wish that they were all asleep until tomorrow morning and that all of this was a dream."

"So you wish it," Desiree said holding up her hand once more, "So shall it be!"

This time the kids all vanish and Danny sighed in relief before he turned his gaze to the ghost ship and it harden into a glare. "Okay we have to take that ship out."

"And rescues our parents," Valerie added.

"If that ghost shield wasn't up I could have freed them with a wish" Desiree said, scowling at being useless for her king.

"That's why we're going to take the fight to them" Danny said looking determined. "The old fashion way."

"And what's the old fashioned way?" Star and Paulina asked at the same time as Danny gained a look.

"The old fashioned way is that we get weapons, fly up there, and kick them back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said and the group knew this meant that they had to down to the lab, gather gear, and get ready for some action.

"I don't know how to fly, and how come her powers didn't work this time?" Paulina was definitely scared at the concept of going up, but she and Star didn't exactly know how to fly. Not to mention they were curious on why Desiree couldn't just wish the parents back, since she seemed pretty powerful with her wishing.

"The shield has a single weakness, and that is half-ghosts. Reincarnated beings and those turned into half-ghosts have a 'human' and ghost form. If Danny enters in his normal, devil form, then the ghost shield won't register him as a ghost. As for Desiree, she's a reincarnated ghost, and that makes her the same as Danny, half-ghost and half-devil." Jazz explained as they finished getting the gear.

They both looked at Desiree who smirked at them. A white ring appeared around her waist, not unlike Danny's and like his it split apart, traveled up and down her body. When it was gone Desiree showed her true form as a ghost with her legs now a ghost tail, her skin a green color and her form glowed slightly. With her clothes changing as well giving the now ghost girl the look of a genie. "Surprised?" she asked them.

Paulina scowled not liking how one of her rivals for Danny's affections had a leg up on her. Valerie looked at Danny, "So you can change any ghost to be like you?"

"It seems so," Danny said, "took me by surprise when she gotten a human form when I made her my pawn. I haven't reincarnated a ghost after this to see if it works for them."

"We still need to make a game plan," Jazz said, keeping an eye out for the ghost ship in case it tried to attack them again.

"I got one," Danny said before he started to give orders, "Paulina and Star will use makeup to make Tucker look like an old man. He will be outside and the pirates will find him and take him aboard their ship. Once there he will leave a contract out so we can use my family seal to teleport us onto the ship. After he get that done he will sneak away and disable the ghost shield so Desiree and I can use our full power and get the adults free." He turned to Star, "Star and Paulina will stay here and keep our radio station going and using that scratch mix to keep the ship at bay and also keep them from just using Ember's music to control everyone."

"I want to go and help," Paulina quickly said, "I'm not going to be left behind from everyone."

"Paulina we'll save your folks don't worry," Danny said to try and calm her down.

Paulina blinked and recovered, "Yes my parents." She coughs and said, "I still don't want to be left behind."

"We need someone to keep Star safe," Sam said narrowing her eyed knowing the girl's real reason and was determined to stop it. "Desiree may have keep the op-center safe from the cannons but a ghost can still get in here to stop you two."

"Desiree can also stop other ghosts from getting in here," Val reminded her. Seeing Sam's glare Valerie explained, "Hey we're going right into enemy territory and we'll need all the help we can get. Plus, she's a pawn so that's the best place she can be."

"I'm fine with staying here," Star quickly said rather staying back and proving covering fire then getting up close to a bunch of ghost to fight them again. "And if this place is protected that means you don't have to worry about me."

Danny raised a brow to Desiree and the genie ghost shrugged showing she didn't care much for the change of plan. Danny sighed "Okay Paulina's coming with us. Now let's get started."

Tucker smirked as he was led away by the girls, planning on using this alone time to try and get Star to go on a date with him. He didn't see the look the two gave each other and didn't know what he was in for.

(scene change)

Tucker walked on the sidewalk a few blocks away from Danny's house. Looking around he said loudly in an old man's voice, "Where'd that relaxing music go!? I don't want fancy hip-hop or that crazy rap."

Two pirate ghost floated above him, "You think that's a real adult?" one of them asked.

The second one pointed at Tucker's face "Dude you can't fake that kind of ugly. He's a real old man."

The two ghost then floated down and grabbed Tucker before flying off with him. Tucker was still acting and making them think he was panicking.

Tucker was brought on board the ship, and was complaining like an old man to sell the act. He looked around and saw that he was brought to what looked like a generator room mixed with a workout room.

 _'Wow, they really need to modernize.'_ Was Tucker's thought as he looked at the number of adults running on the treadmills or riding on gym bikes, to power the ship's generator. He noticed that Jack was running on a tread mill chasing a hanging ham.

Tucker noticed that Ember's song was playing over the loud speaker as the ghost carried him towards one of the free bikes. Before he got too close he dropped a flier with the seal on it and it landed on the floor. He was placed on the bike and he started to pedal still acting. The ghost nodded to each other and started to float off no doubt find more adults. One of the ghost paused as he noticed the filer and picked it up. "Wha' that?" his buddy asked him.

"No idea," the pirate said confused before he floated, "I'm gonna show the captain.

Seeing them float off Tucker stopped pedaling and got off the bike. _'Now to find that generator.'_ Tucker thought as he left to disable the ghost shield.

(scene change)

"Captain!" Youngblood and Ember turned when one of the ghost called out to them. The ghost held the flier out for Youngblood. The young looking ghost grabbed it and brought it close to look at it. "What's this?"

"It looks like some sort of seal," the parrot said analyzing the flier.

"Where did you guys find it?" Youngblood asked as Ember glanced over the younger boy's shoulder.

"In the ship," the pirate explained thumbing down below.

The seal glowed and Ember's eyes went wide, "Quick! Get rid of it!"

"Huh?" Youngblood asked confused before he also noticed the seal was glowing.

"That's a devil seal!" Ember shouted, "Rip it now!"

Youngblood however dropped the flier and it landed a few feet from there. A new larger seal appeared on the deck before the light shine and a group appear. Youngblood and the pirated gapped seeing Danny and his peerage standing on the seal before it vanished. Ember growled and got her guitar ready. "I warned you!"

"But how?" Youngblood couldn't help but ask.

"He's a devil," Ember finally explained, "one of those stupid adults must have gotten a hold of a contract and he summoned them here."

Youngblood scowled as both sides armed themselves with their weapons, "You don't board us sea devils, we board you!"

"Let's go guys," Danny said as he formed a sword made of ice and blocked the sword strike of another ghost.

Desiree smirked as several ghost surrounded her, she held up her hands and then said loudly, "promotion: Bishop."

With the shield up she could not transform into her true form and so her power was limited. Promoting into a bishop piece would correct the power difference. She crossed her arms as her magic got a boost before winking at the ghosts. The pirates charged at once to gang up on her. They however were knocked back by a large magical pulse came from her body and spread out. Desiree held on hand up above her head and the dark clouds gathered around and the ghosts could hear a faint sound of thunder. She winks at them, "Who wants to try their luck?"

One large ghost growl and flew at Desiree. The pawn however grinned at this, "and here's our volunteer." She snapped her fingers and pointed to the charging ghost. The clouds sparked before a large thunderbolt came thundering down and struck the large ghost. He screamed out in pain before the lightening passed leaving the ghost smoking and brunt. It fell onto the deck and if it had lungs it would have coughed up smoke. The pirates stared at their comrade before looking back at Desiree. The pawn didn't change her impression as she said, "Oh relax boys. You know lightening never strikes the same place twice." She snapped her fingers and the whole group was shocked at the same time. "Unless I want it too of course."

Valerie was speeding through the pirates, her guns in her hands and firing off at the ghosts before speeding to a different spot, not staying in the same spot for long. She slid to a stop when a group of pirates were blocking her path. She raised her guns but so did the pirates with their guns. Neither one made a move but Valerie saw something in the corner of her eye and smirked. The ghosts growled and were about to fire but an entire cannon slammed into their side and were sent flying off the side of the ship and into the water below. Valerie saluted Sam who helped the huntress out.

Jazz had water swirling around her before she sent it out as a tidal wave and pushed several of the pirates and cannons overboard. She pulled out the Jack-O-Nine tails whipped the end around and it caught a pirate's face. Once her pray was caught, Jazz swung the helpless ghost around, knocking a few more off their feet before she slammed the ghost into the mass of the ship. A few pirates fired cannon balls at her but the queen formed three water blades and cut them in half in less than a second. The split cannon balls flew pass her harmlessly and crashed into either the deck, other pirates or side cannons. Before Jazz could attack a large etco-blast hit the ground between the ghost and the explosion sent them flying. Jazz raised a blow and glanced over to see Paulina holding a ecto-cannon and was looked surprised, "I got one?" she asked before she beamed, "I got one!"

"Don't get cocky!" Sam shouted as she performs a wrestling move on a large ghost pirate. "Did you even remember to promote yourself?!"

"Ummm," Paulina suddenly found a new group of ghosts (mostly beaten by Desiree) far more interesting.

Jazz turned to see Ember and sent a blast of water her way. Ember however saw this and force the water to burst into droplets with a soundwave of her guitar. Jazz glared and looked ready for a fight. "Ember, I still owe you for what you did last time."

Ember scoffed, "What my plan to control the world with a teenage revolution? Or is it because I made you fall in love with your devil king? With how lovey-dovey you two were even I can admit you were a cute couple."

"Wait! What!?" Paulina asked aloud being the closet one to Jazz.

"We're siblings!" Jazz shouted at Ember.

"Seriously?" Ember asked taken aback, "Huh? Kinky." She then smirked "I still don't see why you're so mad? I though you devils lived for sin. And you can't get more sinful then incest."

Jazz screamed and sped at Ember. The rocker ghost was able to block Jazz's staff with her guitar and the two struggled. Ember grunts as she tries to push Jazz back, "Super speed huh? With how you were using that water magic I figured you were a bishop."

"Try something bigger," Jazz said starting to push Ember back and the ghost started to look nervous. "You're messing with a queen!"

 _'Shit, I should've guessed something was up with this devils using strong magic. It's worse that she's a Queen.'_ Ember thought, but tried to keep herself calm. After all, she was a teenager that could fall under her spell if she tried, but it would be hard with her mad like this. Not to mention that she probably developed something to resist her hypnotic tunes, "If you're his queen, then you two have got to be doing it. After all, queens usually have the king's brats."

Ember's taunt just sent Jasmine into a bigger rage, but what Ember didn't expect was that even though Jazz was mad, she was still in enough control to think things through. She may not have ghost magic like Danny and Desiree, but she was a skilled tactician.

Jazz gathered water which spiraled around her, very quickly due to her anger, before she unleashed the wave right at Ember. Ember saw the giant tidal wave and knew she had to act fast. Switching the dial on her guitar before she let out a loud note. Her powers formed a powerful soundwave to act like a barrier. The waves crashed into each other and force the water up but neither one was giving in. Ember smirked seeing the attacks all but canceling each other out but lost it when she noticed something else. Two spiraling water drills were traveling low and around the two clashing attacks heading straight at her. Ember knew she could not block these attacks since it would end the sound wall leaving her to deal with the giant wave. She had no choice then to play a new note on her guitar which made flames swirl around her. The wave and water drills slammed into the deck where Ember once stood but she vanished in the flames before they connected.

Ember reappeared on a different section of the deck, relieved that she managed to escape. She saw Danny was sword fighting Youngblood not noticing her yet. Ember smirk and was about to attack but a wall of fire appeared between them, "Sorry Ember, the king's off limits."

Ember scowled and turned to see the human form Desiree, though she didn't recognize her. "So dipstick got another pawn or whatever devils piece you are. You're out of your league girl."

Desiree just smirked, "I don't think so."

Ember was confident however but something got her attention. The ghost shield that was on the whole time the fight broke out, suddenly stop working and the shield fell. Ember gasped before looking towards Danny. Danny however was smirking at Youngblood who saw this was bad. "Ah-oh," the kid ghost muttered before Danny transformed into his ghost form.

Ember scowled seeing she know had to deal with that but she needed to deal with the pawn first. Desiree was also smirking seeing the shield falling, "time for an upgrade."

Then to Ember's surprise a white ring form much like Danny's before she transformed into her true form. A ghost Ember herself recognize right away. "Desiree? You're a devil, and can transform too? What the hell? I know you're not a half ghost."

"It seems when a ghost is reincarnated into a devil they become half ghost like my king," Desiree explained feeling her full returning and even more with the magical boost from the promotion.

Danny glanced at Desiree and saw she had transformed meaning they can move along with the plan. "Desiree, I wish the adults were back in their homes and off this ship."

"So you wish it, so shall it be!" Desiree proclaimed before her magic swirled and the adults the ghost captured all vanished.

Ember gritted her teeth seeing how all their hard work was slowly unraveling. "Two can play this game. I wish that these devils were unable to fight anymore!"

Desiree however just smirked and did nothing, much to Ember's surprise since she knew the ghost granted every wish she hears even if it was bad for her. "one of the many perks my kings gave him when he made me into a devil is I only grant wishes for him and for contracts. You can't use my power against me."

Ember screamed in rage as she swung her guitar like an axe at Desiree. Desiree's hands transformed into large hammers and use them to block Ember's attack. "I can't believe you Desiree. I thought you had enough with men controlling you and abandoning you when you were alive. Now you listen to a new devil master, that makes no sense!"

Desiree how brought their fight into the air as the two ghost tried to overpower the other, "when we first met he seem like a normal male. But after finding out a bit of my past he wished to simply talk after he made me reverse his friend's wish. He was so kind to me and offered me a way to feel wanted again and to not have other abuse my wishing powers. I accepted becoming his pawn and I have no regrets."

Ember couldn't believe this, she just couldn't. Someone doing something out of the kindness of their hearts? Humans were bad, and Devils were probably worse. She just gritted her teeth and got ready to fight, she was mad that Desiree had fallen for a Devil's trap.

"Fine, have it your way slave girl." Ember strummed her guitar hard and turned it into a fist made of sound. Desiree was ready as she used the power of the wind to protect her as everyone else was fighting off the ghost pirates.

Danny was on the highest mast with Youngblood, balancing on the sail beam with their swords crossing. Youngblood turned his hook and peg leg into mini cannons and fired at Danny with twin ecto-beams. Danny dodge them however by flying over them. "Give it up Youngblood," Danny said firing his own beam, "you crew is being beaten, the ghost shield is down, all the adults are gone so nothing will power this ship, and I got a friend working on blowing up the ship's engine. You lost."

"No I didn't!" Youngblood declared, sounding much like the child he was, "I'm not going to lose here."

But he was cut off by a large explosion near the back of the ship. Danny smirked, "that would be Trucker taking out your engine."

Youngblood gave a small scream, shocked at what happen, but then was force to dodge a burst of blue flames. He looked to see Ember had lost her patience with Desiree and removed her hat before sending streams of fire from her hair. Desiree however was with blocking the fire with wind shields or just dodging the flames themselves. Desiree flew pass the main sails and Ember's fire struck the sail itself. The black sail quickly burned away, leaving Youngblood to gap in horror. "Noooooo!"

Ember saw what she just did and realized she only made things worse. "Ah fuck…time to leave this burning popsicle stand."

She played her guitar and fire swirled around her before it cleared showing she had vanished. Youngblood was staring at his crew being defeated and gathered on the deck to his ship smoking and slowly falling from the sky. "What do I do?" Youngblood asked his parrot, desperation clearly heard in his voice.

"It seems the only thing you can do as captain," the parrot advised, "to go down with his ship."

"Right!" Youngblood declared before what he was told sunk in, "wait? What!?"

Danny quickly froze the young looking ghost in ice to end the fight all together. He floated down to his peerage as they all gathered around with Tucker joining them. "We won!" Paulina said happy that it was finally over.

"The ship is falling," Valerie reminded them, "we still have to make sure it doesn't crash and break anything."

"I got it covered," Danny reassured her before looking to Desiree, "Desiree I wish this ship and the crew was back in the ghost zone where they belong and that the whole peerage was back at my house."

"So you wish it, so shall it be," the ghostly pawn declared before her magic swirled around and then the ship vanished along with the peerage.

(scene change)

Danny and the other appeared in the living room with Star there as well, looking confused before seeing them. She guessed they had won since they were back and Danny's parents were in the living room as well, coming out of their daze. Danny and Desiree quickly transformed into their human form and Valerie retracted her battle suit as the Fenton's recovered. "What happen?" Maddie asked confused.

"I don't remember anything for the pass day or so," Jack said before he shifted his body and looked at his backside, "but why does it feel like I now have buns of steel?"

"At last!" Maddie declared before she schooled herself and hugged her husband, "I mean; I love you the way you are honey, as does Serafall."

"Okay eww," Danny muttered, "Didn't need to hear that."

"Oh hey kids," Jack said noticing them for the first time. "What brings you all here."

"And why are you all wearing jumpsuits?" Maddie asked with a raise brow.

"Oh we just had to take care of something," Danny said quickly. "Just a small rouge devil."

"Do you need any help?" Maddie asked, "I know your father and I are more ghost experts but we would be happy to help."

"Don't worry about it mom," Danny said as he led the peerage upstairs, "it's already taken care of."

Danny finally sigh in relief seeing as now that the ghost was gone and all the adults were back his group can finally relax. When he reaches the top of the stair to the makeshift radio station Desiree jumped onto his back and held herself with her arms over his shoulders. Danny noticed she had change into her favorite harem girl outfit again. "Master, do I did so much so this little mission. Does that mean I get a reward?"

"Hey!" Paulina shout quickly appearing by their side and pulled Danny away from Desiree who manage to keep her arms wrapped around his, "why do you get a reward? I worked hard-I mean we worked hard too."

"Uh huh," Desiree said clearly not believing her. "But I work the most with rescuing the adults, got the ship back to the ghost zone and get us out of there. I think I deserve a reward."

"No you don't!" Paulina declared pulling at Danny.

"I do!" Desiree said pulling Danny back towards her. "You just want him for yourself!"

"So what!" Paulina said not even denying it.

Danny just groaned as he was caught in the middle of their little tug of war match. He never figured he would have two girls literally fight over him let alone two of his peerage members. Over with the others Jazz was shaking her head amused, Star matching her while Valerie smirked. Sam was gritting her teeth, one of the only ones not amused by this. The other was Tucker, who was pulling the last of the makeup off his face. "Why does Danny get all the luck with the ladies?"


End file.
